Let's Sing!
by arichu13
Summary: Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary. open request!
1. Let's Sing! Tsunayoshi Sawada!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. __Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody._

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, deskripsi gagal, ada 'hint' nya, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Kena WB buat fanfic lain, akhirnya berlarilah daku ke fanfic ini~ uuu~ #plak. Sebenernya, kalau ini tak dihitung, hutang fanficku... ada... ada... ada... *mojok dulu* ada enam fanfic. #jdeerr. Dan salah satu di antaranya mungkin bakal di discontinued~ #eh. Satu di antaranya pun fanfic collab, nungguin sang author satu lagi ngelanjutin fanfic bagiannya, dia juga kena WB lol. Dan sebagian besar di fandom Vocaloid! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Ah, kok malah curhat, sih?_

_Lanjut to the point, intinya, sih, chara-chara di KHR mau karaoke lol, author bahkan gak kebayang Kyouya nyanyi! #dikamikorosu. Niatnya sih cuma mau Tsuna dkk, Tsuna and the guardian~ #asal aja lu# tapi pengen juga masukin Giotto dkk, eh, taunya pengen masukin Dino biar ada hint, akhirnya akan kumasukkan sebagian besar~ #dibunuh. Satu chapter satu chara yang latihan nyanyi, tapi belum tentu satu chapter itu satu chara doang yang muncul, pokoknya intinya si satu chara itu latihan nyanyi, tapi bisa ada yang gangguin lol._

_Ide? Idenya sih pas liat fanart crossover KHR sama UtaPri, yang Maji Love 1000% itu aku nemu vers KHR nya. Di situ guardian semua! Cuma karena cuma ada 6 tempat, Ryouhei gak ada di fanart itu. Tapi jadi ngebayangin mereka nyanyi! Ya, udah, kubuat, deh, ini! Ah! Author's Note ku kepanjangan! Udah, ya! Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tsunayoshi duduk diam siang itu. Entah kenapa dia sudah ada di sebuah ruangan bersama para _Guardian_-nya. Hari ini berjalan biasa–atau lebih tepatnya, sedikit biasa–dan Tsuna sangat bosan. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tsuna terpikir–atau mungkin ia sudah memikirkannya sejak lama?–tentang bagaimana kalau mereka belajar menyanyi?

Tunggu, belajar menyanyi? Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya? Tsunayoshi–dengan wajah _uke moe moe_ khasnya (Author ngakak)–menoleh ke arah para _Guardian _yang kurang kerjaan itu.

"Semuanya!" panggil Tsuna. Semuanya menoleh–Gokudera (yang duduk sebelah Tsuna), Yamamoto (yang lagi curi-curi pandang sama Goku), Hibari (yang entah sejak kapan mau dalem satu ruangan sama Guardian lain), Ryohei (yang lagi asik teriak-teriak '_Extreme_'), Lambo (yang asik ngemut permen), dan Chrome (dengan wajah polosnya)–menoleh menatap Tsunayoshi. "Mari kita menyanyi!" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Serius?" semuanya nampak kebingungan, hanya Hibari yang diam saja, kembali tidur.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi? Kalau ada, mari kita bernyanyi bersama!

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter I: Let's Sing! Tsunayoshi Sawada!**_

* * *

Tsuna duduk dengan tenang di sofanya, di dalam ruangan karaoke itu. Hm? Ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka bisa di sini? Terserah Author, dong! Kan ini ff saya! #geplakked#

Untuk alasan yang benarnya... kita flashback dulu, ya!

.

_~ Flashback ~_

"Mari kita menyanyi!" kata Tsuna dengan wajah memerah, dia malu berkata begini, jujur saja.

"Hah? Serius?" tanya semuanya–kecuali Hibari, yang kembali tidur setelah mendengar perkataan Tsuna, dan Lambo tentunya, yang tak merasa bingung dan malah merasa senang–sambil menatap bingung, tak percaya. Tsuna mengangguk mantap. Semuanya menatapnya bengong, mulut mereka terbuka. Tsuna jadi salah tingkah, takut ia salah bicara. Ia sengera menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Ta-tapi, _Juudaime_, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau tiba-tiba tentang ini?" tanya Yamamoto dari belakang ke arah Gokudera sambil tersenyum polos. Gokudera menoleh dan menatap _Guardian of Rain_ itu. Wajahnya memerah melihat senyum manis dari _Seme_-nya ini.

"Ta-tapi kan..." Gokudera memberi jeda sejenak karena bingung mau bicara apa melihat senyum manis Yamamoto. "Ah, dasar _Yakyuu-baka_!" Gokudera tak jadi berkata. Ia hanya membuang muka, menunjukkan sisi _Tsundere_-nya. Yamamoto tertawa kecil. Tawa renyahnya yang khas.

Yamamoto menoleh ke arah Tsuna sambil terus tersenyum. _Guardian of Rain _yang satu ini memang selalu tersenyum–dan membuat para fangirl nya melting semua! Termasuk Author! (buka aib)–dan dia berkata, "Sepertinya menarik juga, Tsuna."

Tsuna tersenyum. Ia merasa lebih tenang karena ternyata ada yang menyetujuinya. "Ba-bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Tsuna. Semuanya diam.

"Yah... sepertinya menarik juga. Boleh saja, sepertinya, kita karaoke dan menyanyikan lagu yang _EXTREME_!" Ryohei tertawa. Kata-kata '_Extreme_' memang selalu menemani kalimatnya, jadi itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Ano... ka-kalau Boss memang mau, a-ayo..." ucap Chrome dengan nada pelan. Nada yang siap membuat para fanboy–dan malah fangirl nya juga–melting.

"Lambo mau nyanyi! Lambo mau nyanyi!" kata Lambo. Tsuna tersenyum, hampir semua setuju, hanya Gokudera yang kelihatannya tak setuju dan Hibari yang belum ditanyakan pendapatnya.

"A-ah! Ano... Hibari-san," panggil Tsuna pelan. Hibari membuka matanya, menatap Tsuna pelan dalam diam. "A-apa kau mau...?" tanya Tsuna takut. _Guardian of Cloud_ itu diam sejenak.

"Jika memang kau mau, pergilah." Jawab Hibari singkat tanpa menatap Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum. Entah Hibari kesurupan setan apa dia tumben-tumbenan, nih! Pasti semalem abis 'maen' sama Dino, ya? (Author di kamikorosu)

"E... eh?" Gokudera kaget. Tak disangka semuanya mau. Ia kira tak ada yang mau.

"Ada apa, Gokudera Hayato?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menatap _Uke_-nya yang langsung _blushing_ saat nama lengkapnya dipanggil. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Gokudera diam. Bingung mau jawab apa. (Author: ayo! Ayo Goku! Ikut aja! Kalo gak mau nanti Yama kucolong nih~ #dibom#)

"Ayolah, Gokudera," pinta Yamamoto dengan tampang memelas, pasang _puppy eyes_. "Kan kita juga jarang pergi begini, kan?"

Gokudera menelan ludah, lalu ragu-ragu, ia mengangguk. Yamamoto tertawa.

Dan itulah mengapa mereka bisa ada di studio musik.

~ Flashback finish ~

.

Tsunayoshi menatap dengan wajah kagum. Karaoke! Selama ini mereka belum pernah sekalipun pergi karaoke–atau liburan semacam itu–bersama. Mereka hanya lengkap selalu saat ada pertarungan. Kalau tidak, pasti tidak selalu lengkap–apalagi Hibari yang memang aslinya Hikikomori dan Mukuro yang memang tak pernah muncul (Mukuro mojok)–kecuali Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto yang memang sangat sering bersama–bahkan hampir selalu bersama.

"A, ah." Tsuna menoleh menatap yang lain. "Ja, jadi siapa yang mau menyanyi duluan?" tanyanya. Semua menatapnya dalam diam–kecuali Hibari (yang bahkan Author gak tau kenapa mau aja ikut padahal biasanya gak mau #Author dikamikorosu#)–ke arah Tsuna, dan akhirnya menunjuknya bersamaan. Jelas saja Tsuna kaget.

"E-eh? A-aku?" tanya Tsuna panik. Semuanya mengangguk bersamaan–kecuali (lagi-lagi) Hibari–sambil menatap Tsuna polos. "Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Soalnya _Juudaime,_ kan, yang menawarkan? Jadi bukannya _Juudaime_ yang harus menyanyi pertama?" Gokudera balik bertanya, dengan nada agak memaksa. Jelas sekali ia sebenarnya kurang berminat karaoke.

"A... aku?" pekik Tsuna. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Ya, Tsuna, kau yang menyanyi. Biar kami pilihkan lagumu." Ujar Yamamoto. Tsuna gugup, tapi ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Yamamoto–atau yang lain–memilih lagu untuknya.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Tsuna! Lagunya sudah siap!" panggil Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Tsuna gugup, dan maju mengambil mic. Ia bahkan tak tau lagu apa yang dipilihkan Yamamoto untuknya.

.

_Now playing: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – PonPonPon._

.

"Geh? Ponponpon?" Tsuna berteriak kaget. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Iya, Ponponpon. Kau juga tau, kan, lagunya?" tanya Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Aku tau, tapi–" kata Tsuna sambil memberi jeda. "KENAPA HARUS LAGU PONPONPON?" jeritnya. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Kenapa? Tak mau Ponponpon? Kalau begitu akan kuganti lagunya menjadi Candy Candy." Kata Yamamoto berpura-pura pergi. Tsuna segera menahannya.

"Uwa! Tak perlu lagu itu lagi! Lagu ini cukup!" teriak Tsuna memelas. Gokudera berjuang menahan tawa. "Gokudera!" teriak Tsuna memelas.

"Maaf, _Juudaime_." Kata Gokudera sambil tertawa. Ryohei ikut tertawa.

"Hei, coba kau nyanyikan lagu ini! Ini lagu yang _EXTREME_ juga, lho!" kata Ryohei sambil tertawa. Wajah Tsuna memerah.

"Kenapa, Tsuna? Cepatlah menyanyi." Kata Yamamoto dengan nada polos. Merasa tak bersalah.

"Suaraku tak cocok dengan lagu ini..." gumam Tsuna dengan muram.

"Si-siapa bilang tidak cocok, _Juudaime_? Suara _uke moe moe-_mu pasti cocok, pfft!" kata Gokudera sambil menahan tawanya. Wajah Tsuna memerah malu. "Cepat nyanyikan ini, _Juudaime_!"

Merasa kalah, Tsuna segera berdiri di depan. Ia sudah kelewatan cukup banyak, tapi biarlah. Biar ia lanjutkan nyanyinya.

"A... ah..." Tsuna gugup berusaha menyanyi.

"_Ponpon susumu, iro iro na koto..._

_Don don kiteru? Anata no kimochi..."_

"BUWAHAHAHA!" Gokudera dan Yamamoto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Tsuna dengan suara _moe_ khasnya menyanyikan lagu _Ponponpon _ini. "Benar-benar suara yang sangat _moe_!" teriak mereka di tengah tawa. Wajah Tsuna merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"D-diam! Kau sendiri yang memilihkan lagu ini, kan, Yamamoto?" kata Tsuna malu.

"Ahaha! Iya, iya, aku tau, Tsuna. Haha! Ayo, lanjutkan nyanyinya! Aku tak mau kehilangan banyak bagian kau menyanyi lagu ini dengan suara _moe -_mu!" jawab Yamamoto.

"_E... e..." _Tsuna melanjutkan nyanyinya, terbata-bata karena malu.

"_Every day pon,_

_Every time is pon,_

_Merry-go-round noritai no,_

_Every day pon,_

_Every time is pon,_

_Tabun sonnan ja dame desho!"_

Wajah Tsuna seratus persen merah karena menyanyikan lagu _moe moe _ini (Author: Ayo, Tsuna! Suaramu mengalihkan duniaku! *ngakak lagi*).

Gokudera dan Yamamoto–cie kompak (Author dibom sambil ditusuk)–asik ngakak mendengarkan suara Tsuna. Ryohei sibuk berteriak menyemangati Tsuna; "Wah! Terus menyanyi! Suaramu sangat _EXTREME_!" (Author ngakak), Chrome cuma terpana melihat boss Vongola itu menyanyi lagu _moe _itu, Lambo–hampir sama seperti Chrome–hanya menatap kagum Tsuna karena suara _moe moe-_nya, sedangkan Hibari masih sibuk pura-pura tidur karena sebenarnya ia menahan tawa mendengar suara nyanyian bosnya itu (gak kebayang? Bahkan Author pun gak bisa ngebayangin.).

Dan Tsuna hanya berdiri di depan, menyanyi sambil menari-nari seperti _singer _aslinya sambil menahan malu (Author ngakak sambil berusaha nyubit-nyubitin Tsuna). Menari geal-geol kesana-kemari mengikuti tarian aslinya, memasang gaya ter _-moe_ yang bisa dibuatnya. Untung saja tak ada penari latar gendut seperti aslinya (buat yang gak tau, silahkan liat PV KPP yang Ponponpon itu, ada penari latar kocak lol.)

"_Ponpon way-way-way,_

_Ponpon way pon way ponpon,_

_Way-way ponponpon,_

_Way-way pon way pon way-way!"_

Tsuna masih berjuang menahan malunya sambil menyanyi dan menari.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan panjang menahan malu–dengan muka semerah tomat busuk–Tsuna selesai nyanyi. Dan seketika itulah sang boss Vongola ini pingsan. Ia menatap para _Guardian_ dengan muka merah, dan menatap lurus ke arah Yamamoto.

"Ya-Yamamoto... kejam sekali kau menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu konyol ini..." ucap Tsuna dengan muka melas dan langsung pingsan. Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa saja.

"Maaf, ya, Tsuna! Habisnya aku tak tahan, sih!" ujar Yamamoto meminta maaf sambil tertawa.

Oke, ada yang bisa membayangkan Tsuna menyanyikan lagu ini sambil menari-nari?

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

Interview Yamamoto about Tsuna's song!

Q: Yama, kenapa kau memilih lagu Ponponpon?

Yama: Soalnya imut. Kayaknya cocok buat Tsuna, lumayanlah buat ketawa.

Q: Tapi kenapa harus Ponponpon? Kenapa tak lagu lain?

Yama: Yah, niatnya sih mau pakai lagunya ceribelek–eh, Ch*rrybelle. Tapi rasanya terlalu kejam, ya? Tapi jujur aku ingin lihat Tsuna pasang pose chibi-chibi itu, haha!

All: (death glare Tsuna supaya mau bergaya Ch*rrybelle)

Tsuna: (sweat drop) (pasang pose Ch*rrybelle) chibi chibi~ istimewa~ (bergaya Ch*rrybelle dengan tampang _uke moe moe _kesayangannya, dan langsung pingsan karena malu)

All: (ngakak guling-guling)

Author: (berusaha nyubit Tsuna) KAMYU TOECH OENYOEH BANGETZZ SICH TUNA–EH, TSUNA-SAMA! #geplakked#

Tsuna: Yama! Awas saja, ya, nanti kubalas kau!

Yama: (ketawa) Ayo! Kutunggu, lho!

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Fuhaha! Author gak bisa ngebayangin Tsuna nyanyi sambil nari gitu! Ah, gaje banget, kan? Sebenernya lebih lucu kalo dibayangin. Coba aja bayangin!

Silahkan tekan tombol review dibawah~ jangan flame, ya! Nanti author kebakar lol #abaikan#

Ah, open request! Siapa lagi chara yang mau dikorbanin dan lagunya apa? Kufufu~ *pasang tampang Mukuro*

See you in the next chapter, all!


	2. Let's Sing! Hayato Gokudera!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. __Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Pertama, makasih yang udah review. Aku terharu berat, lho, hiks! Padahal baca fanfic yang ini susah, mesti mikir sambil ngebayangin suara para chara, tapi tetep ada yang review, aku terharu berat. Hiks! Arigachuu minna yang udah review! Apalagi request! Tapi silent reader juga kuhargai, kok!_

_Oh, ya, tambahan. Bukannya gimana, tapi kuharap kalau request, lagunya J-Pop/J-Rock. Soalnya lagu itu yang ngampang. Kalau K-Pop saya kesusahan... agak nggak mudeng. Kalo lagu barat gitu... nggak kebayang kan logat mereka? LOL! Terus kalo ada yang request duet ato semacemnya itu, kupikir dulu, ya! Soalnya niatku sih cuma satu chara yang nyanyi per chapter. Tapi kuusahain, kok! Sebenernya aku juga pengen masukin D18 nih... #plak_

_Request dari __**shizuo miyuki**__. Kenapa kau tak me request lagunya~? Kau cuma me request lagu yang moe Tsundere! Jadinya aku susah nyari lagunya... dan agak gak terlalu Tsundere. Gomen, ne. Aneh, ya? Gomen ne! Aku gak ada ide... jadi sekali lagi, gomen ne! Niatnya mau pake Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari dari Supercell, tapi nggak jadi, deh. Ganti. Sebenernya lagu yang kupake ini malah nggak cocok sama suaranya Goku, tapi bayangin aja buat ketawa._

_Di sini Tsuna OOC parah! Dan di sini banyak hint nya!_

_Ya sudah, lanjut ke cerita! Hope you like my stories, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tsunayoshi Sawada telah bernyanyi. Dan dia baru yang pertama. Yang lain belum.

"Siapa lagi nih yang bernyanyi?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap wajah para _Guardian_ bergantian. Khususnya dua orang sejoli(?)–_Guardian of Rain_ dan _Guardian of Storm_–Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Merasa sangat diperhatikan, Yamamoto dan Gokudera saling bertukar pandang.

"Ayo? Siapa lagi? Atau mau kutarik salah satu dari kalian?" tanya Tsuna sekali lagi, menatap semuanya, lalu kembali melirik Gokudera dan Yamamoto, berharap salah satu dari mereka mau menyanyi. Berharap bisa membalas tawa mereka, terumata tawa Yamamoto.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter II: Let's Sing! Hayato Gokudera!**_

* * *

"Yamamoto? Gokudera? Ayo? Siapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada memaksa. Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling pandang lagi. Yamamoto memasang tampang _puppy eyes_, sambil meminta tanpa kata agar Gokudera yang mau menyanyi. Langsung saja wajah sang _Guardian of Storm_ itu merah melihat sang _seme _memasang tampang _puppy eyes_.

Gokudera _sweat drop_. Merasa kalah dan tak tahan melihat wajah memelas Yamamoto, Gokudera mengangkat tangan.

"Aku mau menyanyi..." ucapnya. Yamamoto dan Tsuna tersenyum senang, penuh kemenangan.

"Oke! Kupilihkan dulu lagunya, ya!" kata Yamamoto dan Tsuna berbarengan. Mereka saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Dan pergi memilihkan lagunya.

"Hah, dasar. Semoga lagunya tidak aneh-aneh, deh." Gumam Gokudera berdoa.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Yamamoto! Gantian! Curang!" kata Tsuna. Entah kenapa sifatnya malah berubah, jadi lebih ngotot dari biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Sekarang giliranku memilih lagu untuknya." Kata Tsuna sambil nyengir kuda. Yamamoto _sweat drop_ melihat Tsuna mendadak ngotot.

"Tak bisa. Aku ikut." Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum nakal memaksa.

"Hm, tapi aku bisa memilihkannya sendiri, kok." Kata Tsuna percaya diri–atau lebih tepatnya, ngotot _to the max_. Yamamoto menghela napas, tapi akhirnya mengalah.

"Oke, tapi pilihkan lagu cewek, ya!" pinta Yamamoto sambil cengar-cengir.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tsuna sambil mengangguk. Yamamoto meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri memilih lagu.

"... Tentu saja lagu cewek! Lagu_ moe Tsundere_ tentu saja! Kubuat Yamamoto memerah melihat Gokudera menyanyi dengan manis! Huwahaha!" kata Tsuna berapi-api. (OOC mode full. Author ngakak ngebayanginnya)

Tsuna langsung memilih lagunya. "Ah! Lagu ini sepertinya menarik, fufufu." Tsuna memilih satu lagu. Lagu apa, ya, kira-kira?

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Yak! Selamat menyanyi, Gokudera!" kata Tsuna tiba-tiba ketika ia kembali setelah memilihkan lagu. Gokudera menatap curiga. Ia menatap Tsuna dan Yamamoto bergantian.

"Kalian memilihkan lagu apa?" tanyanya curiga. Tsuna dan Yamamoto hanya cengir kuda. "_Yakyuu-baka_, _Juudaime_, aku serius. Lagu apa yang kau pilih?"

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Yamamoto dengan wajah polos.

"Apa?"

"Tsuna yang memilihkannya. Bukan aku." Kata Yamamoto polos sambil menunjuk Tsuna yang cengar-cengir nggak karuan.

"_J -Juudaime_, benar kau yang memilihkannya?" tanya Gokudera. Tsuna mengangguk polos. "Lagu apa yang kau pilihkan?" tanya Gokudera sekali lagi.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Ayo, pegang mic, maju, dan nyanyikan saja lagunya!" suruh Tsuna sambil mendorong sang _Guardian of Storm _itu maju ke depan.

.

"Lagu apa yang kau pilihkan, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto sambil berbisik pada Tsuna setelah Tsuna mendorong Gokudera ke depan. Tsuna tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hehe. Lihat saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

_Now playing: AKB48 – Iiwake, Maybe._

.

Gokudera terlonjak. "Ghe? La-lagu ini? _Juudaime_, kau serius memilih lagu ini untukku?" tanya Gokudera sambil menatap tajam sang boss Vongola itu. Tsuna hanya mengangguk polos sambil tersenyum.

Yamamoto menatap Tsuna dalam keheningan, tak percaya Tsuna memilih lagu ini untuk Gokudera. Merasa diperhatikan, Tsuna menoleh balas menatap Yamamoto.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara polosnya.

"Tsuna... ka-kau serius? Lagu ini...?" Yamamoto tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yap! Iiwake, Maybe dari AKB48. Lagu yang sangat cocok untuk Gokudera, bukan?" kata Tsuna. Yamamoto terdiam, dan seketika ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahaha! Sungguh lagu yang sangat pas untukmu, Gokudera Hayato!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Wajah Gokudera merah padam.

"Diam kau, _Yakyuu-baka_!" jerit Gokudera sambil menunjuk Yamamoto. Sementara itu intro lagu Iiwake, Maybe dari AKB48 mengalun.

"Nyanyi yang benar, ya, Gokudera!" goda yang lain.

"Wah! Gurita menyanyikan lagu perempuan! Sungguh _EXTREME_!" kata Ryohei sambil menatap Gokudera menahan tawa. Gokudera langsung men-_death glare_ Ryohei yang pura-pura tak menyadari _death glare_ dari Gokudera.

"Ta-tapi, _Juudaime_!" panggil Gokudera. Tsuna menoleh. "Kenapa harus lagu AKB48? Kenapa harus Iiwake, Maybe?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya kau menertawakanku karena aku menyanyikan lagu perempuan begitu, yang lengkap dengan tariannya, jadi kubalas dengan memaksamu menyanyikan lagu dengan menari." Jawab Tsuna polos.

"Tapi... kenapa harus Iiwake, Maybe?"

"Soalnya... yah..." Tsuna melirik Gokudera dan Yamamoto bergantian. "Soalnya kau tak menyadari perasaanmu!"

"A... apa?" wajah Gokudera merah padam. Yamamoto–yang agak baka–hanya menatap Tsuna dan Gokudera bergantian, bingung.

"Sudah, nyanyikan saja!"

"Oke..." kata Gokudera. Ia sudah kelewatan sedikit–sama seperti Tsuna–jadi ia menyanyi mulai dari bagian yang ia ketinggalan.

"_Kimi no koto ga,_

_Ki ni natte kitan da..."_

Gokudera menyanyi sambil sedikit menari. Lucu sekali! Yamamoto menatapnya sambil tertawa. Tsuna menahan tawanya, tapi akhirnya tertawa. Ryohei menertawakan dan mengejek Gokudera.

Dengan wajah memerah, Gokudera terus melanjutkan lagunya. Sambil berpura-pura tak ada masalah.

"_Tada no tomodachi to,_

_Omotte ita no ni,_

_Ima sugu ni demo,_

_Kimi ni,_

_Kimi ni aitai..."_

Gokudera melanjutkan lagunya. Sesekali ia melirik Yamamoto yang tertawa pelan. Wajah Gokudera merah padam saat melihat Yamamoto tersenyum padanya.

"_Maybe,_

_Maybe,_

_Suki na no kamo shirenai,_

_Aoi sora ni wa,_

_Kumo wa hitotsu mo nai..."_

Wajah Gokudera memerah. Ia kesal Tsuna memilih lagu ini untuknya. Habis, arti lagu ini...

Wajah Yamamoto memerah. Baginya, nyanyian Gokudera sangat indah dan berkesan. Entah kenapa arti lagu ini sangat mendalam baginya.

Tsuna menahan tawa melihat reaksi Yamamoto saat melihat Gokudera menyanyikan lagu ini.

"_Nigakki no,_

_Kimi wa dokoka,_

_Otona no yokogao..."_

Yamamoto menatap Gokudera menyanyi tanpa berkedip. Ia benar-benar terpesona oleh nyanyian sang _uke_ (Author ngakak). Gokudera menyanyi sambil curi-curi pandang sama Yamamoto. Tsuna cekikikan karena tak bisa menahan tawa melihat dua sejoli itu (Author ikutan ngakak sama Tsuna).

'Gokudera...' Yamamoto berdoa dalam hati. 'Andaikan lagu ini benar-benar menunjukkan perasaanmu...' lanjutn_ya. (Author ngakak guling-guling)_

"_Maybe,_

_Maybe,_

_Sonna yuuki wa nai,_

_Zutto kono mama,_

_Kataomoi de ii,_

_Iiwake maybe..."_

Sang _Guardian of Storm _itu terus melanjutkan lagunya. Yamamoto tak berpaling, terus menatap Gokudera. (Author: ciee, setia memandangi, nih, yee... *ditebas sama Yama)

Dan Tsuna masih asik guling-guling ngeliat reaksi Yamamoto dan mendengar suara Gokudera yang SAMA SEKALI TAK COCOK DENGAN LAGUNYA, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! (Author ngakak, langsung dibom)

"_Itoshikute,_

_Setsunakute,_

_Dou ni mo dekinakute,_

_Itoshikute,_

_Setsunakute,_

_Boku wa kurushii,_

_Suki da, suki da, suki da,_

_Kimi no koto ga,_

_Hontou wa suki da..."_

Gokudera akhirnya menyelesaikan lagunya. Dengan napas memburu, ia kembali duduk ke sofa, tepat di sebelah Yamamoto (Author: ciee *dibom*)–tapi alasan dia duduk di situ, ya, karena hanya itu tempat yang tersedia untuknya duduk selain meja dan lantai–dan menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik Yamamoto – yang asik nyengir–sedikit.

Merasa dilirik, Yamamoto menoleh. "Ya? Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, dan membuat wajah Gokudera memerah. Gokudera membuang pandangannya. Yamamoto hanya tertawa.

"Tadi nyanyianmu bagus sekali, Gokudera..." ucap Yamamoto lembut sambil tersenyum. Gokudera menoleh, dan kaget. Wajahnya merah padam, ia langsung membuang pandangannya.

"Tak perlu memujiku, _Yakyuu-baka_." Kata Gokudera sinis. Yamamoto tertawa, senang melihat sifat _Tsundere _Gokudera.

Tsuna hanya memandangi sambil cengar-cengir menahan tawa, kali ini dia alih profesi dari boss mafia menjadi mak comblang. (Author guling-guling)

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

Interview Tsunayoshi about Gokudera's song!

Q: Tsuna, kenapa kau memilih lagu AKB48 yang Iiwake, Maybe?

Tsuna: Soalnya imut. Lagian Yamamoto juga request supaya aku memilih lagu cewek.

Q: Tapi kenapa Iiwake, Maybe? Kan ada banyak lagu lain, seperti Baby! Baby! Baby! Atau semacamnya.

Tsuna: *lirik Gokudera* Gokudera, kau mau kalau kupilihkan lagu Baby! Baby! Baby!, ya?

Goku: TENTU TIDAK!

Tsuna: *ngakak* Oke, karena aku agak kurang kejam. Itu salah satu alasannya.

Q: Alasan lain?

Tsuna: *lirik Yama dan Goku* Oh, itu rahasia!

Author: Tsuna alih profesi dari boss mafia jadi mak comblang! *ngakak*

Goku: APA MAKSUDNYA?

Author & Tsuna: *ngakak*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Yeah! Akhirnya Gokudera nyanyi lagu Iiwake, Maybe! Ada yang kebayang suaranya Gokyuun gimana? *ngakak*

Request masih kubuka, kutunggu dan akan kupertimbangkan! Dan insya Allah akan kubuat!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	3. Let's Sing! Takeshi Yamamoto!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. __Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Pertama, saya kembali berterima kasih pada silent reader mau pun reviewer. Apalagi yang udah request!_

_Ng... saya nggak ngerti K-Pop... lagian logatnya beda, kan? Jadi susah... cara bacanya aja susah banget... jadi kemungkinan aku nggak pake K-Pop... gomen ne!_

_Ah, setelah kupertimbangkan, duet semacem itu bakal kupake! Tapi gak sekarang, nanti agak ke belakang-belakang, kalo yang nyanyi solo udah selesai lol. Sabar, ya! tapi boleh, kok, kupake, deh!_

_Ah, udah request belum tentu langsung kupake, ya! Supaya gak agak lompat-lompat semacem itu. Jadi yang kupake bakal yang Tsuna, Goku, Yama, dkk. Buat Dino, Byakuran, Giotto, ato yang lain bakal dipake nanti, kok, tapi sekarang yang kupake Tsuna dkk dulu. Maaf, ya, kalau saya mengecewakan ^^"_

_OOC betebaran~ #plak._

_Ya sudah, lanjut ke cerita! Hope you like my stories, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Dengan wajah merah padam, Gokudera duduk di sofa setelah menyanyi, tepat di sebelah Yamamoto.

Tsuna akhirnya bangkit meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera di sofa tersebut, meninggalkan keduanya duduk berduaan.

Sambil nyengir kuda, Tsuna pergi ke depan meninggalkan keduanya. Ia mengambil mic dan menghadap ke arah semuanya.

"Nah, aku dan Gokudera-_kun_ sudah menyanyi. Jadi siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada senang. Ia menatap semuanya bergantian. Sesekali ia men-_death glare _Yamamoto dan membuat Yamamoto kurang tenang. Tsuna terus berharap agar Yamamoto mau mau dan menyanyi.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter III: Let's Sing! Takeshi Yamamoto!**_

* * *

Tsuna men-_death glare _Yamamoto, memaksa Yamamoto maju dan menyanyi secara tidak langsung.

"Ayo? Siapa? Yamamoto mungkin?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada memaksa sambil sibuk men-_death glare _sang _Guardian of Rain_ tersebut. Gokudera ikut-ikutan men-_death glare_ Yamamoto. Yamamoto risih di _death glare_ terus. Akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan.

"Aku saja deh." Kata Yamamoto menyerah. Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung senyum-senyum gaje. "Silahkan pilihkan lagunya dengan kejam, Tsuna, Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto tenang sambil nyengir kuda.

Gokudera dan Tsuna langsung lompat pergi milih lagu.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Jadi kita pilih lagu apa nih?" tanya Tsuna sambil memilih lagu.

"Lagu yang kejam saja, _Juudaime_. Mungkin lagu perempuan juga?" saran Gokudera. Tsuna mengangguk.

Mereka pun sibuk memilih lagunya.

"Gokudera-_kun_." Panggil Tsuna. Gokudera menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau ini saja?" tanya Tsuna, sambil menunjuk lagunya. Gokudera diam sejenak menatap lagunya, lalu berbalik menatap Tsuna.

"Kenapa yang ini? Tak ada yang lebih sadis lagi?" tanya Gokudera.

"Lebih baik ini, huwahaha."

Gokudera _face palm_. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju karena Tsuna memaksa. Tsuna cengar-cengir gaje saking bahagianya.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Yamamoto!" sahut Tsuna sekembalinya ia memilih lagu. "Selamat menyanyi!" ia menyerahkan mic pada Yamamoto dan mendorongnya maju.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Yamamoto sambil memandang Gokudera dan Tsuna bergantian.

"Nyanyikan saja!" perintah Tsuna. Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gokudera, dan langsung pasang pose _puppy eyes_ memohon agar Gokudera diberitahukan. Gokudera langsung salah tingkah dan membuang pandangannya.

"Nyanyikan saja, _Yakyuu-baka_!" suruh Gokudera. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke sofanya.

.

_Now playing: Luka Megurine – Just Be Friends._

.

"Hah?" Yamamoto terlonjak. Ternyata lagu inilah yang dipilih oleh kedua orang itu. Yamamoto menatap Tsuna dan Gokudera bergantian. Yang dipandangi hanya nyengir kuda sambil memaksa tanpa kata agar Yamamoto menyanyi.

"Baiklah... aku akan menyanyi." Kata Yamamoto dengan nada tenang sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum khas yang ditujukan khusus untuk Gokudera. Gokudera langsung _blushing_.

"Menyanyi khusus untuk Gokudera..." bisiknya pelan sampai tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya–kecuali Gokudera yang kebetulan denger sama Tsuna yang emang udah memperkirakan perkataan Yamamoto itu.

"_Just be friends,_

_All we gotta do __,_

_Just be friends,_

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Just be friends,_

_All we gotta do, _

_Just be friends,_

_Just be friends..__."_

Yamamoto menyanyi sambil melirik Gokudera. Lagu ini semacam pesan untuknya... Pesan yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

"_Ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni,_

_Wareta gurasu kakiatsumeru you na,_

_Kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku,_

_Bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana..."_

Yamamoto melirik Gokudera dengan mimik sedih. Gokudera kaget dengan lirikan itu. Ia membuang mukanya.

Tsuna? Tsuna sih asik ngelirik dua sejoli ini lagi asik ngirim 'pesan' rahasia. Yang lain–Lambo, Ryohei, dan Chrome–cuma menatap bingung. Hibari? Dia kan ikut karena ditarik, jadinya dia nggak komentar apa-apa. Dan sama sekali nggak peduli.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Mukuro yang ada di tempat karaoke itu melewati lorong. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada di situ, Author juga nggak tau. Yang pasti itu Nanas Berjalan tiba-tiba mejeng aja di lorong tempat karaoke. Abis nge-_stalk_ Chrome kali, ya?

Mendengar nyanyian 'hebat' Yamamoto, ia langsung nengok ke ruang karaoke si Tsuna dkk. Dan dilihatlah olehnya Yamamoto yang lagi asik nyanyi sambil lirik-lirik Gokudera.

"Kufufu~" katanya. Kenapa? Author pun nggak tau. Dia memang nanas yang paling aneh. Ia nengok kanan kiri sambil ngintip nyariin Chrome.

Dan... ketemu!

"Kufufu~ Chrome-ku yang manis apa sudah menyanyi, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Chrome merinding disko. Ia nengok kanan kiri nyariin sesuatu yang bahkan dia nggak tau.

Dan... ketemu!

Akhirnya ketemu juga pucuk nanas Mukuro yang ketinggian dan susah diumpetin. Chrome tertawa kecil. Mikir, ngapain juga si Nanas ngintipin mereka karaoke?

Yamamoto masih asik nyanyi sambil lirik Gokudera, ngirimin 'pesan' rahasia. Nggak nyadar kalau di luar ada yang ngintipin.

"_Yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de__,_

_Agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro__,_

_Iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande __,_

_Sen wo nuita..."_

Gokudera tambah risih dilirikin terus. "Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti, _Yakyuu-baka_! Jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan konyol seperti itu!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja. Semuanya menatapnya kebingungan sekaligus kaget, termasuk Tsuna. Tapi akhirnya Tsuna mengerti maksudnya. (Author juga mengerti~ #ya iyalah#)

Yamamoto hanya cengar-cengir senang. "Ahaha, kau mengerti, ya?" kata Yamamoto.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengerti, _Yakyuu-baka_?" teriaknya. Yamamoto cuma nyengir.

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju saat Tsuna memilih lagu ini?" tanya Yamamoto polos.

"Ka... karena... eh... karena _Juudaime_ memaksa!" balas Gokudera dengan wajah semerah tomat. Tsuna guling-guling nahan ketawa karena sukses (?) menjadi mak comblang. Yamamoto cuma cengar-cengir.

"Sudah, Yamamoto, Gokudera! Yamamoto, silahkan lanjutkan nyanyianmu." Kata Tsuna senang.

"Ok..." gumam Yamamoto. Ia kembali bernyanyi.

"_Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen,_

_Anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni__,_

_Shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita,_

_Kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida..."_

Yamamoto menyanyi dengan khusyuk. Dia tak lagi melirik Gokudera. Tapi tetap saja, nyanyiannya ditujukan untuk Gokudera.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Di luar, entah bagaimana caranya, udah ngumpul berbagai macam orang–yang bahkan tak diketahui kenapa masih bisa ke sana. Mukuro, Dino, Daemon, Giotto, Kusakabe, Byakuran, Irie, Collonello, Enma, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya intinya udah ngumpul semua sampe lorong sempit. Dan walau di luar udah desek-desekan, di dalem ruangan nggak ada yang nyadar kecuali Chrome yang sejak awal sempet ngeliat pucuk rambut nanas Mukuro.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Yamamoto makin serius nyanyinya. Gokudera yang pura-pura nggak peduli langsung menatap dengan serius, menanggapi arti lagu tersebut. Tsuna senyam-senyum gaje aja karena tugasnya sebagai mak comblang 8059 alias Yamamoto dan Gokudera berjalan lancar.

"_Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna,_

_Hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku,_

_Sayonara aishita hito koko made da,_

_Mou furimukanai de arukidasunda..."_

Asik banget nyanyinya. Yang ngintip dari luar juga terpana. (Author: Yama~ suaramu mengalihkan duniaku~ #plak)

"_Just be friends..."_

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Akhirnya Yamamoto selesai menyanyi juga. Nyanyinya sampai teriak-teriak. Ia mengatur napasnya dan menyerahkan mic pada Tsuna.

"Oke. Makasih, Tsuna." Yamamoto melempar mic ke tangan Tsuna sambil mengedipkan mata. Tsuna cekikikan.

Yamamoto duduk di sebelah Gokudera lagi. Tempat yang khusus tersedia untuknya. Saat Yamamoto duduk, Gokudera menggeserkan duduknya menjauhi Yamamoto. Tapi, pelan-pelan Yamamoto mengejar Gokudera, ikut menggeser.

Tsuna hanya tertawa. Ternyata benar, profesinya berubah dari bos mafia menjadi mak comblang. Selamat berjuang nyomblangin dua sejoli itu, Tsuna!

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

1. What are they doing out there?

Yang lain masih ngintipin itu ruang karaoke.

Bokapnya Yamamoto menatap dengan terpana dari luar ruangan karaoke. Tak dia sangka anaknya itu memiliki cinta menyimpang terhadap seorang cowok.

Padahal beliau tak sadar... sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki cinta menyimpang.

#enggak#

"Psst, Mukuro-_san_." Panggil Dino. Mukuro nengok.

"What?" tanya Mukuro sinis.

"Kyouya udah nyanyi belom?" tanya Dino. Ia kira Mukuro udah mejeng sejak awal.

"Kayaknya sih belom. Dianya aja tidur tuh." Mukuro nunjuk Hibari. "Chrome juga kayaknya belom." Lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan menatap Dino lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Dino risih.

"Ngapain kau mencari Kyouya Hibari?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku mencarinya." Jawab Dino simpel.

"Hett, dia milikku." Mukuro membuang pandangannya.

"Aih? Lihat saja siapa yang akan dia pilih." Kata Dino santai sambil menatap jendela lagi, berharap setelah ini Hibari yang nyanyi.

.

2. Interview Tsuna and Gokudera about Yamamoto's song!

Q: Tsuna, kau yang memilih lagunya lagi, ya?

Tsuna: Tentu saja!

Q: kenapa lagi-lagi kau memilih lagu semacam ini?

Tsuna: Kan buat balas dendam.

Yama: Nggak cuma itu pasti alasannya. *nyengir kuda*

Tsuna: *bales nyengir* Iya, ada alasan lain.

Q: Apa alasan lainnya?

Tsuna: *lirik Goku dan Yama bergantian lagi* Nggak! Rahasia!

Q: Ya sudah! Gokudera, kenapa kau mau saja saat Tsuna memilih lagu ini?

Goku: Dipaksa sama _Juudaime_.

Q: Apa tak ada alasan lain?

Goku: Eh...? Tidak! Tak ada alasan lain, kok! *salah tingkah*

Author: Soalnya Gokyuun pengen dinyanyiin lagu ini sama Yama!

Goku: *ngebom author* ENGGAK! NGAPAIN JUGA MAU DINYANYIIN AMA _YAKYUU-BAKA_!

Author: Aih, _Tsundere_~ ngaku aja, kali!

Goku: ENGGAK!

Tsuna & Yama: *nyengir kuda*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Aih. Tambah gaje, ya?

Request masih kubuka, kutunggu dan akan kupertimbangkan! Dan insya Allah akan kubuat!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	4. Let's Sing! Chrome Dokuro!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. __Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Lanjut lagi. Another request. You – Chrome, requested by __**Zhao Gui Xian**__. Gomen ne aku cuma bisa memenuhi request mu yang Chrome dan yang 8059, soalnya aku nggak ngerti K-Pop ^^"_

_OOC betebaran di mana-mana. Hint betebaran di mana-mana. Banyak hint 8059. Nanti ada D18 dan semacemnya. Dan Tsuna sudah seratus persen alih profesi dari bos mafia jadi mak comblang!_

_Oh, ya, saya galau nih nentuin lagu buat Ryohei =v=_

_Semoga suka, ya! Hope you like it, all! And thanks for the review._

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tsuna mengambil mic dari Yamamoto. Ia maju lagi ke depan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sebenarnya sekarang ia sudah tak terlalu peduli dengan siapa pun yang mau menyanyi.

Tapi ia tetap harus menerima siapa saja yang mau menyanyi. Niat utamanya kan mengajak semuanya bernyanyi.

"Sudah kami bertiga yang menyanyi. Yang lain belum, kan? Ayo? Tak ada yang mau? Atau perlu kutunjuk?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap mereka–Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, dan Hibari–secara bergantian.

"Ayo? Apa Chrome mau?" tanyanya.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Let's Sing! Chrome Dokuro!**_

* * *

"A... aku..." kata Chrome pelan sambil mengangkat tangan. Tsuna menoleh lalu tersenyum senang. "Aku... aku akan menyanyi, Bos..." katanya pelan, malu-malu. Sifat malu-malunya ini yang membuat fanboy dan fangirl pada tereak histeris–kecuali haters emang. Kalo haters, pasti ngejeritnya jijik.

Mukuro ngefly dari luar. Nggak cuma Mukuro, orang-orang–baik yang di luar ruang karaoke mau pun yang ada dalam ruangan karaoke–semuanya terlena dengan tampang manis dan malu-malu Chrome.

"Aih, Chrome mau menyanyi, ya?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah sumringah. Chrome–menggenggam erat tongkatnya–mengangguk malu.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, akan kupilih lagunya." kata Tsuna. "Yamamoto atau Gokudera-_kun_ ada yang mau ikut?" tawarnya. Yamamoto berdiri, sedangkan Gokudera–yang tadinya mau berdiri–tetap duduk karena sedang tak mau dekat-dekat Yamamoto kecuali terpaksa.

"Nggak, terima kasih, _Juudaime_." Kata Gokudera mengatur duduknya lagi. Tsuna mengangguk dan menarik Yamamoto untuk segera memilih lagu. Uh, kali ini strategi mak comblang mafia ala Tsunayoshi Sawada gagal. Gokudera terlalu _Tsundere_, sih.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Lagu apa, nih?" tanya Tsuna pada Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia juga tak tau. Bingung mau memilih lagu apa.

"Kurasa tak perlu terlalu kejam... suaranya itu terlalu lembut, jika dipaksa menyanyi lagu keras, bisa sakit." Kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Bukan Yamamoto mau pun Tsuna. Mereka berdua menoleh. Gokudera!

"G-Gokudera? Katanya kau tak mau memilih?" tanya Yamamoto. Gokudera menatap Yamamoto sinis dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian ia membuang pandangannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ikut memilih. Soalnya aku takut kalian terlalu kejam terhadap Chrome, dia itu perempuan." Jawab Gokudera tanpa menatap Yamamoto.

"Hn, kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Chrome?" tanya Tsuna sengaja menggoda. Gokudera membuang pandangannya.

"Biar saja!" jawabnya. Ia lalu berdiri di sebelah Tsuna untuk ikut memilih lagu. "Sepertinya lagu ini saja." Katanya tiba-tiba. Yamamoto–yang agak cemburu sama Chrome–dengan sengaja mendekati Gokudera dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang _uke_ dan sengaja menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Sontak saja Gokudera kaget dan wajahnya merah padam. Ia menarik bahunya dan memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas akibat hembusan napas Yamamoto. Yamamoto nyengir.

"Sudah! Mau tidak ini lagunya?" tanya Gokudera sambil membuang pandangannya dari Yamamoto. (Author: kyaa! _Tsundere na_ Goku! #dibom#)

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Chrome, selamat menyanyi." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan mic dan duduk di sofa, di bagian pinggir, sengaja menyisihkan tempat khusus untuk Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Te-terima kasih bos..." kata Chrome sambil tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah yang lagi-lagi bisa membuat semua orang–kecuali hater nya tentunya–langsung tereak fanboy ato fangirling karena doi imut banget.

"Kembali..." balas Tsuna dengan wajah sumringah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Chrome tersenyum.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Di luar Mukuro menatap dengan kesal ke arah Tsuna. Baginya, harusnya dia yang dapet senyum manis penuh cinta (?) dari Chrome. Niatnya sih dia mau ngutuk Tsuna (emang bisa?) ato mungkin membunuhnya pelan-pelan dengan ilusinya. Tapi... nanti ketahuan lagi pada nguping di situ.

Akhirnya, dengan kesabaran 45 (?) Nanas Mesum itu menghela napas dan membiarkan Tsuna hidup sementara.

'Nanti juga bisa kubunuh...' pikirnya.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"A-ano... bos?" tiba-tiba Chrome bertanya. Tsuna menoleh dengan wajah sumringah lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Lagu apa yang bos pilihkan untukku?" tanya Chrome polos dengan wajah malu.

"Bukan lagu yang berbahaya atau semacamnya... lagu biasa yang cocok untuk perempuan. Nyanyikan saja!" perintah Tsuna. Chrome mengangguk.

.

_Now playing: Miku Hatsune – You._

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Chrome tersenyum. Ia menghela napas senang. Untung saja bukan lagu yang aneh-aneh. Dia bahkan sejujurnya tak ingin meminta bernyanyi. Tapi...

Chrome melirik ke arah jendela tempat Mukuro dan kawanan–yang entah kenapa udah tambah banyak aja–ngumpet. Dilihatnya Mukuro tersenyum (senyum mesum tentunya) ke arah Chrome. Chrome tersenyum balik. Ia sengaja mengangkat tangan karena ada Mukuro, ia ingin memperlihatkan pada Mukuro bahwa ia bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus.

"_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka..."_

Chrome mulai menyanyi. Ia menyanyi sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Semua di ruangan mau pun yang di luar ruangan karaoke tersebut langsung _melting_ karena suara _moe moe_ khas seorang Chrome Dokuro.

"_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono,_

_Ushinatte hajimete kizuita,_

_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto,_

_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto..."_

Chrome melirik keluar ruangan karaoke melalui jendela ruangan. Dan ia mengembangkan senyum terindahnya khusus untuk sang Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro langsung sumringah.

"_Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa,_

_Totetsumonaku ooki sugite,_

_Torimodosou to hisshi ni,_

_Te wo nobashite mogaku keredo,_

_Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete,_

_Todokisou de todokanai..."_

Ia terus menyanyi dengan khusyuk. Dan kadang bergoyang lembut sesuai lagu. Semuanya–bahkan Hibari, yang tetep aja asik tiduran–tersenyum mendengar nyanyiannya. Maklum, saat itu dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang menyanyi. Niatnya kan cuma Tsuna dkk yang nyanyi... jadi yang perempuan cuma Chrome.

Tapi mereka nggak tau kalau nggak cuma Chrome doang perempuan yang nyanyi...

"_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare,_

_Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo,_

_Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga,_

_Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru..."_

Mukuro benar-benar sumringah mendengar nyanyian Chrome. "Chrome... suaramu mengalihkan duniaku..." gumamnya. Chrome benar-benar serius bernyanyi karena diperhatikan Mukuro. Ia berusaha menyanyi setenang mungkin.

"_Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou,_

_Kondo wa kitto daijoubu,_

_Itsumo soba de waratteiyou,_

_Anata no sugu soba de..."_

Joget. Joget. Joget. Chrome asik menari sambil menyanyi. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu. Semua yang menonton–kecuali Hibari yang udah beneran tidur lagi–terlena mendengar nyanyian Chrome. (bahkan Author yang kurang suka Chrome pun terlena...)

"_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka,_

_Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka,_

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru..."_

Akhirnya Chrome selesai juga menyanyi. Ia mengatur napasnya. Ia menjauhkan mic dari mulutnya. Semuanya kelewat terlena sampai-sampai tak ada yang tak menepuk tangan. Chrome tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke jendela, ke arah Mukuro. Dan langsung tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, senyuman khusus untuk Mukuro.

"T-terima kasih!" kata Chrome sambil membungkuk. Lalu ia menyerahkan mic pada Tsuna lagi. "Te... terima kasih, bos." Katanya malu-malu. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Yak. Terima kasih juga telah menyanyi, Chrome..." kata Tsuna. Chrome mengembangkan senyumnya sekali lagi. Dan ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Di antara Ryohei dan Lambo.

Tsuna maju lagi ke depan. "Yak! Bagaimana penampilan Chrome yang sangat memukau dan membuat terlena itu, saudara-saudara?" tanya Tsuna ala presenter. Chrome tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali! Sangat _EXTREME_!" kata Ryohei setengah berteriak. Yang lain tertawa. Itu penampilan Chrome. Nyanyian yang sangat bagus dengan suara imut! Sungguh terlalu perfect–sampai bikin iri.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

1. What are they doing out there?

Semuanya terlena mendengar lagu Chrome. Terutama Mukuro dan Daemon. Daemon? Entahlah... pokoknya dia nongol aja nontonin.

"Tuh, Chrome baru muncul. Kyouya Hibari juga baru mau nyanyi, kali? Tadi Tsunayoshi Sawada kan bilang 'Baru kami bertiga'." Kata Mukuro kepada Dino sambil menunjuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa Kyouya belum menyanyi?" tanya Dino sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kan Tsunayoshi Sawada bilang 'Baru kami bertiga'. Paling yang dimaksud bertiga, ya, itu-itu aja, Hayato Gokudera dan Takeshi Yamamoto." Jawab Mukuro tanpa memandang Dino sedikit pun. Dino menghela napas.

"Yah, semoga setelah ini Kyouya, deh." Katanya sambil nyengir. Mukuro melirik Dino sinis.

"Kau... kenapa sih begitu ngotot ingin melihat Kyouya Hibari menyanyi?" tanya Mukuro menyelidik.

"Karena aku mau." Jawab Dino singkat sambil nyengir kuda.

.

2. Interview Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna about Chrome's song!

Q: Kenapa memilih lagu You dari Miku Hatsune?

Tsuna & Yama: *nunjuk Gokudera*

Goku: Karena aku tak kejam.

Q: Kenapa tak kejam hanya untuk Chrome?

Goku: Soalnya dia yang paling normal dan tak bermasalah di sini bagiku.

Chrome: A... ano... apa maksudnya tak bermasalah?

Goku: Entahlah...

Yama: *ngelirik cemburu*

Author & Tsuna: Triangle love nih yee! *ditabok*

Q: Dan kenapa Gokudera tiba-tiba nongol ikut milihin lagu?

Goku: Err... itu... enggak...

Tsuna: Dia nggak mau jauh lama-lama dari belahan jiwanya!

Goku: ENGGAK!

Yama: *nyengir kuda* Kau tak mau berpisah lama dariku?

Goku: ENGGAK! ENGGAK!

Chrome: *ngeliatin bingung* A... apa maksudnya? Aku... aku mengganggu, ya?

Tsuna & Author: Nggak juga Chrome! *ngakak ngeliat Gokudera*

Chrome: Jadi...? *pasang _puppy eyes_*

Author: Nggak masalah! Asal diemin aja dua sejoli itu berantem! *nunjuk Yamamoto dan Gokudera*

Chrome: *bingung* Apa maksudnya? *diem sejenak, tapi akhirnya ngerti* Hee... begitu? *tertawa kecil*

Author & Tsuna: *ngakak*

Gokudera: DIAM! *mukanya merah padam*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Duh, tetep aja gaje. Request lagi, ya! Nanti kucoba buat! Semoga ini fanfic cepet update, deh! Semoga alice nggak kena WB!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	5. Let's Sing! Lambo Bovino!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. __Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Request dari __**Selfish Chesire**__. Lagu yang dia request untuk Lambo! Hn, maaf lama menunggu! Akan dengan cepet kubuat!_

_Hint betebaran~ OOC juga~_

_Hibari oh Hibari~ segitu terkenalnya kah kau? Saya open request, dan malah kena Hibari terus T_T A-ah! Aku suka Hibari, kok! Tapi... banyak sekali yang request Hibari... yang lain kemana? Giotto kemana? *mojok* #plak#_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Yak, Chrome juga sudah menyanyi. Jadi tinggal Lambo, Ryohei, dan Hibari lah yang belum menyanyi.

Lagi-lagi, Tsuna mengambil kembali mic tersebut.

"Ya, jadi siapa lagi yang mau nyanyi? Nii-chan? Lambo?" tanya Tsuna sumringah karena mengingat suara Chrome.

Lambo dan Ryohei diam saja. Lambo ngupil dengan enaknya, sedangkan Ryohei diam, ragu mau nyanyi atau tidak.

"Ayolah..." pinta Tsuna memelas. Ryohei menatap Lambo. Tsuna ikut menatap. Yang lain–selain Hibari tentunya–ikut menatap Lambo.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter V: Let's Sing! Lambo Bovino!**_

* * *

Ternyata Lambo mengangkat tangannya! Semuanya menatapnya, sedangkan Lambo sendiri hanya menatap bingung.

"Eh... Lambo... Lambo mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna kaget. Ia kira Lambo tak akan menyanyi. Lambo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Lambo-_san_ ini mau menyanyi..." kata Lambo sambil menghela napas dengan gaya yang ngeselin.

"Tapi... memang Lambo bisa menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"_Aho-ushi_, kau kan tak bisa menyanyi. Suaramu membuat orang lain panik." Celetuk Gokudera. Lambo menoleh pada Gokudera.

"_Baka-dera_ tak tau kehebatan Lambo-_san _dalam menyanyi, ya?" Lambo menghela napas dengan gaya sok. Gokudera kesal dan langsung menjitaknya.

"Diam kau _Aho-ushi_!" kata Gokudera kesal. Lambo sukses nangis dijitak sama Gokudera.

"Huweee, sakit!" teriak Lambo sambil nangis. Lambo ngubek-ngubek kepalanya dan mengambil 10-_years bazooka._

"Huwa! Lambo! Jangan!" teriak Tsuna. Lambo tak mempedulikannya. Ia menembakkan 10-_years bazooka_ itu padanya.

"Ah!"

Asap berkepul di ruangan itu. Semuanya terbatuk. Akhirnya, asap mulai menghilang.

"_My, my..._" sahut Lambo. Lebih tepatnya, 10-_years later_ Lambo. Cowok dengan _style dandy_ yang keren. Kemeja bermotif sapi dengan bagian dada terbuka sedikit, tanduk, sandal, dan kalung. Di bawah kirinya ada... luka? Coretan? Entahlah... _scratch_ gitu aja. Mata kanannya hampir selalu ditutup. Mulutnya juga jarang mengembangkan senyum. Gaya, gitu. Tapi keren sih...

Tsuna panik. "Ma-maaf! Aku tak bisa menahan agar Lambo tak menunculkanmu!" kata Tsuna meminta maaf.

"Bukan masalah, _Young Vongola_. Ini tak masalah. Menyanyi... sepertinya menarik." Kata Lambo sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Jadi... kau mau menyanyi, Lambo?" tanya Tsuna. Lambo mengangguk.

"Hee... mau, ya?" gumam Gokudera dengan aura _Yandere_ yang nggak jelas. "Biar aku yang memilihkan!" katanya dan langsung berlari.

"Tunggu, Gokudera-_kun_!" teriak Tsuna sambil lari mengejarnya.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh!" perintah Tsuna. Gokudera mengangguk.

"Ah, _Juudaime_, padahal aku ingin memilih yang sadis." Gokudera menghela napas.

"Ayolah, Gokudera-_kun_, jangan kejam-kejam." Pinta Tsuna. Gokudera menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Tak mau." Katanya. Ia seenaknya saja memilih salah satu lagu.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Hoi, _Aho-Ushi_, nyanyi, tuh!" kata Gokudera sambil melempar mic pada Lambo. Lambo menangkap mic nyasar itu dengan anggung dan 'KYAAH'. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Ia maju ke depan.

"Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong, _Young Vongola_?" kata Lambo. Tsuna nengok. "Lagu apa ini?"

"Lagu _Share the World_." Jawab Tsuna singkat. Lambo mengangguk mengerti.

.

_Now playing: TVXQ – Share the World._

.

"Hm." Lambo tersenyum. Ia mulai menyanyi.

"_Ano oozora ni todoku made,_

_I believe,_

_Hitotsu no ashita he-hey..."_

Semua menatap terpana. Dengan _style dandy_ dan tampang keren, menyanyikan lagu seperti itu, lengkap dengan tariannya, astaga, semuanya langsung terpana!

"_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music,_

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream,_

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times,_

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world..."_

Lambo mengedipkan matanya. Senyum smekseh mengembang di bibirnya. (Author: Ayo, ayo, fangirl dan fanboy nya si sapi, mana teriakannya? #duesh#)

"_Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri de nazotoki,_

_Yukisaki miezu ni tachidomaru toki,_

_You and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni,_

_Michibiki I feel the beat arukidashiteku oh yeah..."_

Dengan senyuman smekseh, ditambah tarian dan _style dandy_-nya, lengkap sudah cowok sapi ini. Bahkan Gokudera pun terdiam menatapnya.

"Ini... _Aho-Ushi_?" tanya Gokudera tak percaya. Jika melihat nyanyian dan tarian cowok keren ini, mana ada yang percaya kalau dia aslinya hanya bayi sapi konyol yang idiot?

"_Ano oozora ni todoku made,_

_Nandodemo boku wa ikunda,_

_Imakoso koeteyukou,_

_I believe hitotsu no ashita he..."_

Lambo melenggak-lenggok di depan. Semuanya menatap takjub. Bahkan orang-orang di luar ruang karaoke itu pun menatap takjub. Haru langsung jatuh cintrong sama Lambo, sedangkan Kyoko cuma menatap takjub.

"Dia ganteng sekali!" ujar Haru yang emang pada dasarnya cewek fangirl.

"_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music,_

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world..."_

Lambo asik menyanyi sambil menari dengan gaya 'KYAAH' dan oh-so-tamvan miliknya itu.

"_Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue,_

_Chikazuki maemuki nee share shitai yo style,_

_Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono flavor,_

_Karadajuu I feel so good jiyuu ni nareru oh yeah..."_

Lambo terus saja menyanyi dengan khusyuk. Yang lain juga menatap dengan khusyuk. Menikmati nyanyian dan tarian cowok ganteng dengan _style _paling _dandy _di Vongola ini. Haru masih aja asik fangirling.

Dino udah mojok duluan. Keluar dari perkumpulan para pengintip orang lagi nyanyi karaoke. Niatnya datang dan ikut mengintip kan hanya untuk melihat muridnya tercinta bernyanyi, dan kalau bisa ikut nyanyi bareng sama orang yang dicintainya itu. (Author: kyaah! Dino! Buruan masuk abis itu cium Hibari! #duesh# #dicambuk#)

"_Mienai kabe no mukougawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda,_

_Mou sugu ni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai he..."_

Lambo menyanyi sampai akhirnya selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Terakhir, sebagai penutup, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya menggoda yang oh-so-tamvan. Di luar Haru–yang sifatnya fangirl banget–nyaris teriak fangirling. I-Pin tersenyum dan tertepuk tangan pelan. Lambo tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat keren.

"Terima kasih, _Young Vongola_, karena telah memperbolehkanku menyanyi." Ujar Lambo sambil tersenyum. Ia melempar mic pada Tsuna yang langsung kaget karena kena lemparan mic itu. Tsuna juga kaget mendengar nyanyian Lambo. Walau sudah sering melihat _10-years later_ _version_ Lambo, tetap saja ia masih saja belum bisa percaya kalau itu Lambo.

"I... iya..." jawab Tsuna sambil mengambil mic yang sempat jatuh itu. Lambo sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Ah, rasanya senang juga menyanyi sambil didengarkan kalian semua." Ujar Lambo. Yamamoto tertawa. Entah apa yang menurutnya lucu. Gokudera menoleh dan men-_death glare_ Yamamoto.

"Apa yang lucu darinya, _Yakyuu-baka_?" tanya Gokudera. Yamamoto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entah. Aku tak percaya orang ini bocah yang tadi." Katanya sambil tertawa. Gokudera hanya menatapnya sinis.

Chrome menepuk tangannya. "Keren!" katanya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Wajahnya jadi tampak cerah dan agak malu-malu. Semua langsung sumringah ngeliatnya.

"Suaranya sangat _to the EXTREME_!" kata Ryohei sambil tertawa. Lambo hanya tersenyum tenang.

Pof!

Tiba-tiba asap merah jambu mengepul di sekitar Lambo. Dan saat asap itu menghilang, kembalilah Lambo yang biasa. Yang cengeng, yang bodoh, dan yang tidak keren.

"Lambo mau nyanyi!" kata Lambo kecil itu. Semuanya tertawa. Tadi kan dia baru menyanyi!

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

1. What are they doing out there?

Dari luar, Dino melihat Lambo mengangkat tangan. Ah, sekarang Lambo yang menyanyi. Dino menghela napas.

"Et, kapan sih Kyouya nyanyi?" tanyanya kesal. Ia langsung keluar dari kerumunan dan mencari angin sejenak. Ia akan menunggu sampai Kyouya menyanyi.

Mukuro nongol. "Kenapa kau terus mencari Kyouya Hibari?" tanya Mukuro sinis. Dino hanya nyengir. Ia tertawa pelan. Tawa yang sangat oh-so-imut.

"Jangan ketawa mulu!" kata Mukuro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dino dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau sendiri? Kan bukan urusanmu aku mencari Kyouya." Kata Dino tenang. Ia balas men-_death glare_ Mukuro.

"Tidak bisa, kufufu~ dia hanya milikku." Kata Mukuro angkuh dengan nada oh-so-nanjong. Dino cuma ketawa.

"Ahaha, kalian kan cuma berantem terus. Aku tidak cuma itu dong." Kata Dino tenang. Mukuro tambah men-_death glare_ Dino.

"Jangan kau apa-apakan Kyouya Hibari, ya!" ancamnya. "Dia milikku!"

"Laki-laki itu pasti tidak mau dengan laki-laki mesum berambut pucuk nanas dan aneh sepertimu, Master." Kata Fran tenang dengan nada datar, tiba-tiba, entah muncul sejak kapan. Dino cekikikan. Mukuro men-_death glare_ Fran dan langsung nancepin tongkatnya ke topi kodok Fran.

"Master, itu sakit." Kata Fran dengan nada datar. Dino asik cekikikan ngeliatnya.

.

2. Reaction about 10-years later version Lambo?

Dino: Diem aja. Nggak minat sama cowok lain selain Kyouya.

Mukuro: Menatap najong sambil berpikir dia lebih ganteng.

I-Pin: Tepuk tangan aja.

Haru: Fangirling.

Kyoko: Senyum aja.

Tsuna: Panik, takut dimarahin (?) sama TYL!Lambo.

Reborn: Biasa aja. (Dalem hati doa pengen cepetan jadi gede lagi)

Yamamoto: Ketawa aja. Menurutnya lucu, kali, ya?

Gokudera: Agak najong dikit, tapi menurutnya mendingan gitu.

Fran: Menganggap Lambo sebagai _fairies_ jahat dan langsung dengan gaje ngucapin mantra pengusir _fairies_ jahat.

Squalo: Tereak 'VOIII!' aja.

Lussuria: Menatap Lambo terpesona. Sifat _okama_ najongnya keluar lagi.

Chrome: Kagum.

Lal: Diem aja, sambil ngebayangin kalo Lambo itu Colonnello.

Hibari: Nengok, ngeliatin bentar, bingung, balik badan, tidur lagi.

Belphegor: Cuma asik ber-'Ushishishi'-ria dan terlihat tertarik.

Xanxus: Bingung dengan bego tapi tetep _stay cool_ dan nggak percaya itu Lambo.

Byakuran: Cuma siul-siul nggak jelas sambil tetep senyum-senyum gaje.

Yah, semuanya punya pendapat dan reaksi sendiri, kan?

.

3. Interview Gokudera and Tsuna about Lambo's song!

Q: Kenapa milih lagu ini?

Tsuna: Tanya Gokudera-_kun_ ato Author.

Author: Di request. *simpel.*

Goku: Scene-nya gitu. Yah, sebenernya kepilih nggak sengaja, sih.

Q: Kalau nggak sengaja, niatnya Gokudera mau pilih lagu apa?

Goku: Lagunya Kyary Pamyu Pamyu palingan. Apa aja asal lagu imut ato najong.

Lambo: _Baka-dera_ jahat! Sengaja mau memilihkan lagu najong untuk Lambo-_san_ ini!

Goku: *jitak Lambo* Diam kau, _Aho-ushi_, berisik!

Author: Yah, abaikan saja kakak beradik konyol ini, kufufu~ kabur, yuk! *kabur*

Goku: Author baka!

Tsuna & Author: *ketawa ngakak*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Hn, akhirnya selesai setelah kebingungan. Gaje, ya?

Request masih bisa! Nanti kalo udah nggak bisa kukasih tau! Nufufu~ kutunggu request dari kalian semua!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	6. Let's Sing! Ryohei Sasagawa!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Saran atau request from __**RuikaNanami**_. _Makasih, ya, udah nyaranin lagu untuk Ryohei! Aku bingung lho Ryohei mau dikacungin nyanyi apa._

_Kalian semua bersabar, ya! *lambai-lambai sapu tangan* Abis ini Kyouya, kok! Tapi belum semua request Kyouya bisa kupenuhi. Request paling pertama dulu, ya!_

_Oh, ya, makasih, ya, yang masih setia review dan baca. Aku seneng banget kalo ada yang baca dan review ff ini._

_Hint betebaran~ OOC betebaran~ Tsuna jadi mak comblang yang Fujo/Fudan hoho~_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tinggal Ryohei dan Hibari yang belum menyanyi. Hn? Hibari? Apa Hibari mau semudah itu di suruh menyanyi, ya?

Tsuna maju lagi ke depan. Ia nengok kanan kiri. Nyari siapa tau ada manusia aneh yang nyelip di pojokan ruangan itu. Hal yang mustahil, dasar bodoh.

"Tinggal _nii-san_ dan Hibari-_san _yang belum menyanyi." Katanya sambil menghela napas panjang. "_Nii-san _mau bernyanyi?" tanya Tsuna. Ryohei diam saja. Tsuna bingung. Masa dia harus memaksa Ryohei? Atau malah harus memaksa Hibari?

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter VI: Let's Sing! Ryohei Sasagawa!**_

* * *

Ryohei mengangkat tangannya. Tsuna tersenyum. Gokudera menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja ia minum saat melihat Ryohei mengangkat tangan. Yamamoto kena semburan penuh cinta (?) dari Gokudera. Chrome kaget ngeliat Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Lambo menatap dengan tampang bego. Hibari? Sampe berapa kali mesti kubilang dia cuma mejeng dan tidur doang? (Hibari: "Kalo aku nggak muncul... Kamikorosu!" Author: *lari ketakutan panggil Dino* #duesh#)

"_Nii-san_ mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna senang. Ryohei mengangguk dengan tampang serius.

"Yah, kalau tinggal aku doang yang belum nyanyi, apa boleh buat... terpaksa aku menyanyi." Kata Ryohei beralasan sambil pose. Gokudera nyembur lagi sampe kena Yamamoto lagi. #Pray For Yamamoto# #duesh#

"G-Gokudera... bisakah kau tak menyemburkannya padaku?" tanya Yamamoto melas. Gokudera–yang baru sadar nyemburin minuman ke Yamamoto dua kali–ketawa ngakak. Yamamoto pasang tampang melas.

"Iya! Maaf, deh. Nggak sengaja." Kata Gokudera sambil ngakak. Yamamoto tambah pasang pose melas.

Back to the point.

"Eh, _Nii-san_ benar mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna setengah tak percaya. Ryohei mengangguk mantap.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Di luar semua menatap tambah takjub. Eh, bukan kagum, tapi nggak percaya kalau Ryohei mau nyanyi. Bakal semengerikan apakah nyanyiannya?

Dino tambah mojok. Mukuro ngikut. Mereka sama-sama nggak bakal percaya kalau ternyata Hibari nanti nyanyi. Udah _hopeless_ banget.

Dino memberi Mukuro _free puk puk_. "Tabah, ya, Kyouya nggak nyanyi-nyanyi." Kata Dino surem. Mukuro ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Iye... kapan itu manusia nyanyi, ya?" Mukuro ikutan berjamur di pojokan bareng Dino.

"Aih, muridku (?) tercinta... menyanyilah untukku, sayang." Kata Dino gaje sambil berkhayal dia ngomong ke Hibari. Mukanya najong ngarep banget.

"Iya... wahai, Kyouya Hibari yang tamvan, kapankah dikau akan bernyanyi untukku?" Mukuro ikutan pasang tampang najong dan ngomong sendiri kayak orang gaje.

"Sudah kubilang orang itu pasti tak mau bernyanyi untuk manusia berambut pucuk nanas, Master." Tiba-tiba Fran mengganggu (?) pergalauan kedua cowok ganteng itu.

Jger!

Mukuro langsung pasang tampang _yao ming_. Abis itu dia langsung nusuk topi kodok Fran. "Sudah kubilang, Master. Itu sakit." Ucap Fran dengan nada datar.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Hee... kau mau menyanyi, ya?" Gokudera pasang tampang _Yandere_ lengkap dengan aura pembunuhnya.

"Iya. Masalah buat loe?" tanya Ryohei mendadak gaul. (Author ditinju)

"Hee... gitu ya? Khukhukhu..." kata Gokudera mengerti dan langsung ngibrit milihin lagu.

"Tunggu Gokudera-_kun_! Aku ikut pilih!" Tsuna ikutan ngibrit.

"Tunggu aku, tjintah! Aku ikut milih!" Yamamoto ikutan ngibrit dengan gaje. Cari kesempatan deketin Gokudera, gitu...

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Gokudera-_kun_!" Tsuna ngos-ngosan ngejarin Gokudera.

"Hehehe..." Gokudera nggak dengerin Tsuna, dia asik milih lagu yang menurutnya sadis. "Biar kubalas dendam dulu dia." Katanya.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto muncul juga. Iya, dia beneran ngejar. "Ayo kita pilih lagunya bersama!" lanjutnya. Wajah Gokudera memerah.

"Tch! Kau pasti tak akan memilih dengan kejam." Ujar Gokudera.

"Aku akan memilih yang kejam, kok..." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Tsuna cekikikan dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu memilih lagunya.

"Bubuay pasangan serasi dari Vongola! Selamat berkenca–eh, memilih lagu!" kata Tsuna sambil memberikan kedipan mata najong dan langsung melenggang kangkung menuju ruang karaoke.

"_Juudaime_!"

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kedua manusia ajaib itu tak kunjung datang. Tsuna senyum-senyum sambil berkhayal hal-hal aneh (?) yang mungkin dilakukan keduanya.

"Hah, lama sekali." Ryohei menghela napas. "Aku bosan menunggunya nih!" ia bangkit dan berjalan.

"E-eh? _Nii-san_ mau kemana?" teriak Tsuna mengejar Ryohei.

"Mau narik keduanya! Maksa cepetan!" kata Ryohei.

"Tidaakkk! Jangan, kaka!" Tsuna lompat gaje dan meluk kaki Ryohei. Maksa supaya Ryohei nggak mengganggu kegiatan kedua sejoli itu. (Author: Lanjutkan, Tsuna!)

Dan... Ah!

Gokudera dan Yamamoto kembali!

"Lama amat, sih. Ngapain aja, sih?" gerutu Ryohei pada Gokudera. Mereka bertatapan sengit. Yamamoto hanya tertawa.

"Tidak, hanya sesuatu yang menarik. Ya, kan, Gokudera?" Kata Yamamoto penuh arti. Gokudera cuma _blushing_ dan salah tingkah. Tsuna cekikikan, cukup mengerti.

"Hei, sudahlah. Cepat ambil mic itu!" suruh Gokudera sambil menunjuk mic yang terlantar. Ryohei mengambilnya.

"Lagu apa yang kau pilih, _Octopus-head_?" tanya Ryohei. Gokudera malah senyam-senyum gaje. Yamamoto nyengir kuda.

.

_Now playing: Yuki Kimura – Love & Joy._

.

"Apa?" Ryohei ngejerit panik. Dia disuruh nyanyi lagu beginian!

Tsuna ngakak gelundungan. Gokudera nyengir seneng. Ryohei mengepalkan tinju niat nonjok muka smekseh Gokudera. Yamamoto ikutan ngakak. Lambo cengo. Chrome lebih cengo lagi ngeliatin dari tadi nggak ada yang bener kecuali Lambo.

Yang di luar?

Haru ngakak. Kyoko ketawa kecil. Dino diem gak minat. Mukuro lebih ngakak lagi. Lussuria joget-joget kesenengan najong.

"Nyanyikan yang benar, ya!" paksa Gokudera. "Lagu ini kan sangat _to the EXTREME_!" kata Gokudera dimiripkan Ryohei dengan niat mengejeknya. Ryohei siap nonjok wajah tamvan Gokudera kapan saja, nih!

"Berisik, _Octopus-head_!" kata Ryohei. Tsuna ngakak.

"Nyanyikan yang benar, _Nii-san_!" katanya.

"O... oke! Kunyanyikan lagu yang sangat _to the EXTREME_ ini!" kata Ryohei.

"_Love & joy kaete yuku,_

_Ashita wo kaeteku,_

_Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni,_

_Love & joy mayowazu ni,_

_Oikaketai no wa,_

_Dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara..."_

Gokudera beneran ngakak gelundungan. Muka Ryohei merah kayak tomat busuk. Tsuna berusaha nahan ketawanya lagi supaya memberikan image adik ipar yang baik untuk Ryohei. (Author: Jangan Tsuna-sama! Calon _seme_-mu ada banyak, lho!)

"_Neratteta shiito wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni,_

_Nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki..."_

Lanjut lagi! Gokudera masih asik ngakak nggak berenti karena akhirnya bisa balas dendam.

"Tariannya mana, woi?" katanya mengejek Ryohei. Yamamoto tertawa melihat Gokudera.

"_Nanatsu koropi hattsu de oki itakute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru?"_

Akhirnya, sambil bernyanyi, Ryohei juga menari. Dan ini sukses bikin seruangan ngakak dan yang di luar berjuang nahan ketawa sampe nyaris mati karena takut kalo ketawa nanti ketahuan. Tapi akhirnya Mukuro ngakak lagi kenceng-kenceng.

"Wah, lucu sekali, ya!" kata Byakuran santai sambil tertawa. Wajahnya yang santai–dan manis–memang selalu mengembangkan senyum. Dan itu daya tarik cowok kejem ini!

Dino–yang awalnya mojok nggak minat ngeliat siapa pun selain Hibari–ikutan nimbrung buat ngeliat sesuatu yang keliatannya sangat menarik sampe bikin semuanya ngakak. Dan akhirnya cowok ganteng nan manis tapi _clumsy_ dan baka ini ikutan ngakak.

"_Suki na uta utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite,_

_Chotto yaruki ni natte iru shinpuru na kanji mo ii n ja nai?"_

Ayo ngakak lagi! Ryohei betul-betul menyanyi sambil menari. Sukses membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya tertawa. Dengan nada yang suka _miss_ dan tarian yang kadang salah dan muka yang udah merah padam itu, Ryohei sukses jadi pusat tontonan dan tertawaan semua umat manusia.

"'_kimi ga ii' erabitakute erabarenai koto bakari de,_

_Kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita puraido no yukue wo ou no wa yamete..."_

Akhirnya Kyoko luluh juga. Gadis itu akhirnya ikutan ngetawain kakaknya itu. Haru–yang tadinya canggung buat ketawa karena berdiri deket sama Kyoko–akhirnya ikut ketawa ngakak juga. Bahkan ngakaknya lebih kenceng dari Kyoko.

Tapi orang-orang dalem ruangan karaoke nggak ada yang sadar daritadi ada sekompi mahkluk hidup mejeng depan pintu buat ngintipin mereka karaoke. Kenapa nggak ada yang nyadar? Author pun tak tau. Mungkin pada budeg maksimum kali ya? Itu bisa kita tanyakan langsung pada mereka yang ada di ruangan nista bernama ruang karaoke.

"_Love & joy, can I change my life,_

_Love & joy, can I change my life..."_

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan panjang yang melelahkan dengan mempertaruhkan nama baik (?), Ryohei selesai menyanyikan lagu nista itu. Tapi nggak banyak yang langsung berhenti ngakak. Gokudera–yang non-stop ngakak sejak awal lagu–sampe sekarang juga belum selesai ngakak. Yamamoto juga sempet ngakak. Sekarang sih cuma ketawa biasa, nggak ngakak. Kalo Tsuna, dia udah entah sejak kapan ngakak. Nggak bisa nahan ketawa, kali, ya? Author juga kalo ngeliat pasti nggak nahan bakal ngakak deh, kufufu~ #duesh#

Ryohei melempar mic sampai nyaris kena Gokudera. Untung Yamamoto sempat menahan mic itu sampai tak mengenai Gokudera. (Author: Ciee, Yamamoto! #duesh#)

Gokudera langsung berenti ngakak. Mukanya merah padam karena ia ditolong Yamamoto. Yamamoto nyengir. "Hati-hati. Ini nyaris kena wajahmu. Sayang, kan, wajah semanis itu kalau harus luka karena mic konyol ini?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Gokudera membuang mukanya.

"Kayak hal itu penting saja!" katanya sengit–atau lebih tepatnya, _Tsundere_. Ryohei nyelonong sambil cekikikan. Chrome kebingungan.

Tsuna nyengir. Lagi-lagi kedua sejoli ini lagi pacaran. Ayo tinggalkan mereka berdua asik sendiri!

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

1. What are they doing out there?

Semuanya ngakak. Bahkan Dino dan Mukuro yang tadi lagi asik penggalauan ikut nimbrung. Fran? Fran sih cuma ngeliat aja, bingung, nggak ketawa. Memang Fran bisa ketawa? Itu pertanyaannya.

"Wah... _fairies_ jahat penebar tawa." Kata Fran dengan nada datar menatap Ryohei. "Ini lebih mengerikan daripada _fairies_ berambut pucuk nanas itu!" lanjutnya. Mukuro nyesek ngedengernya. Dia nusuk topi katak Fran sekali lagi.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" kata Mukuro dengan aura membunuh.

"Master, perlu berapa kali kubilang bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan?"

Dino ngakak. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, berarti tinggal Kyouya yang belum nyanyi, ya?" katanya.

"Iya. Abis ini harusnya dia." Kata Mukuro.

"Yee!" Dino bangkit. Dia joget-joget dengan gaya najong. Mukuro ikutan joget. Oke, abaikan saja kedua manusia ini.

.

2. Interview Gokudera and Yamamoto about Ryohei's song!

Q: Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Kenapa memilih lagu ini?

Goku: Jawaban yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Karena kejam.

Yama: Dia ingin membalas dendam katanya.

Goku: Yap. Itu salah satunya.

Yama: Yee, aku betul. *nyengir*

Goku: *cemberut*

Q: Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian. Tapi kenapa harus lagu ini?

Goku: Ghe? Kencan? A... ah... aku memilih lagu ini... karena sepertinya ini menarik.

Yama: Ya, sangat menarik. Nada lagunya juga lucu.

Author: Ciee, sehati!

Goku: Berisik kau, Author sialan! *lempar bom*

Author: Yaiks, jangan marah, Gokyuun! Yama-sama, tenangin lah pacarmu yang satu ini! *kabur*

Yama: *mukanya memerah* Ahaha, Author bisa saja. *nyengir*

.

3. What were they doing?

Ada yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Yamamoto dan Gokudera sampai mereka lama memilih lagu?

Author juga penasaran.

Jadi, mari kita tanyakan pada dua manusia ganteng ini. Perantaranya? Tsunayoshi Sawada sebagai sang mak comblang, tentu saja! Nufufu~ #duesh#

Tsuna~ tolong tanyakan! #nyuruh Tsuna ceritanya# *Tsuna pasang dua jempol dan mengedipkan matanya najong*

"Oi, Gokudera-_kun_!" panggil Tsuna. Gokudera nengok.

"Ada apa, _Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hn, cuma mau nanya..." kata Tsuna.

"Tanya apa? Tanyakan saja, _Juudaime_, akan kujawab!" kata Gokudera. Tsuna nyengir licik penuh arti.

"Ano... cuma nanya, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua sampai lama saat memilih lagunya?" tanya Tsuna nakal. Wajah Gokudera bersemu merah. Lebih merah daripada tomat manapun malah.

"Huwa? Bu-bukan!" kata Gokudera salah tingkah. Tsuna nyengir.

"Ayolah, Gokudera-_kun_, kalian melakukan apa? Kau bilang kau akan menjawab, kan?" goda Tsuna. Wajah Gokudera merah padam.

"Apa sih? Apa?" tiba-tiba Yamamoto nimbrung. Dengan sengaja ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Gokudera. Gokudera kaget. Wajahnya yang udah merah banget tambah merah.

"Gini, Yamamoto, aku hanya bertanya pada Gokudera-_kun_. Kalian melakukan apa, sih, sampai lama banget milihin lagu buat _Nii-san_ doang?" tanya Tsuna santai sambil nyengir. Yamamoto bales nyengir.

"Yah, biasa." Kata Yamamoto tenang. Hah? Biasa? Berarti udah sering, dong! Tsuna tampak tambah antusias. "Hanya berciu–ufht!"

"Uwaaa! _Yakyuu-baka_! Diam!" Gokudera udah keburu menutup mulut Yamamoto sebelum cowok itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi, tak perlu diselesaikan, kalian semua sudah mengerti, kan?

Gokudera _blushing_. Tsuna ngakak, mengerti. Yamamoto nyengir.

Yah, itu yang mereka lakukan berdua! *Author kabur*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Hn, akhirnya selesai setelah kebingungan. Gaje, ya?

Request masih bisa!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	7. Let's Sing! Kyouya Hibari!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Hari ini kita sampai ke bagian sakral (?) alias part Hibari! Soalnya, karena ada part Hibari inilah fanfic ini bisa berlanjut. Nufufu~ #slap#_

_Oh, ya, sebelumnya, makasih untuk yang udah review. Makasih juga yang request. Karena request kalian semua, saya jadi bingung, nufufu~ #duesh# Tapi saya senang request, karena dengan request itu ff saya jadi tak terlantar._

_Requested (ato saran?) by __**shizuo miyuki**__. Saran pertama dari dia! Kupake yang pertama kali kau sarankan, ya!_

_Oh, ya, request lagi, dong! Tapi yang lain lagi! #banyak minta# aku seneng kalo dapet request. Nah, request yang lagi numpuk sekarang D18, Hibari, dan 8059. Masa yang lain jarang atau belum di request? Basil, Alaude, Colonello, belum ada yang request nih! Daemon juga. ... Eh, kenapa saya malah curcol dan minta request, ya? Abaikan saja. Tapi saya menunggu request dari kalian, para reader tercintah! #bah#_

_Hint betebaran~ OOC betebaran~_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tsuna nyengir melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto mesra-mesraan (?) tapi akhirnya berdiri dan mendekati Yamamoto.

"Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian..." katanya. Gokudera kaget.

"Ke-kemesraan?" teriaknya salah tingkah. Yamamoto cuma nyengir.

"Iya. Mesra, haha. Aku bercanda, kok. Yamamoto, mana mic itu? Kalo mau mesra-mesraan nanti aja. Haha." Kata Tsuna menggoda. Yamamoto nyengir lagi. Gokudera salah tingkah lagi.

"Ya." Yamamoto melempar mic itu. Tsuna menangkapnya–walau sempat jatuh sih.

Tsuna maju ke depan dan berbalik menatap semuanya. Yang sudah menyanyi? Yamamoto... sudah. Gokudera... sudah. Chrome... sudah. Lambo... sudah. Ryohei... sudah. Dia... sudah juga. Nyaris semuanya sudah. Tinggal Hibari doang yang belum nyanyi.

Tsuna nengok kanan kiri menatap semuanya bergantian. Bingung memilih antara memaksa Hibari menyanyi atau menyanyi lagi atau menyudahi acara (?) ini. Tapi rasanya sayang juga, ya, kalau Hibari tak menyanyi. Ya, kan? Tapi Tsuna bingung memikirkan cara agar Hibari mau bernyanyi. Memutar otaknya, Tsuna memikirkan cara membujuk Hibari dengan serius.

"_Juudaime_, ada apa?" tanya Gokudera tiba-tiba, khawatir. Tsuna mau menggeleng, tapi dia malah memberikan isyarat. Ia melirik Hibari, lalu berpura-pura menyanyi. Maksudnya bertanya 'Bagaimana membuat Hibari bernyanyi?' gitu.

Gokudera mengangguk. Tapi ia juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ano... Hibari-san..." panggil Tsuna pelan. Hibari diem aja. "Apa kau mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna ragu. Hibari diam saja.

Duh, benar-benar deh. Bagaimana cara membujuknya? Atau mungkin hal lain?

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter VII: Let's Sing! Kyouya Hibari!**_

* * *

Dino sama Mukuro bangkit dari kesuramannya pas mendengar kata 'Hibari'. Mereka mendekati pintu dan ngintip lagi.

Ternyata saat itu Hibari lagi dibujuk habis-habisan sama Tsuna.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Hibari diam saja, mengabaikan panggilan dan tawaran Tsuna.

"Hi... Hibari-_san_...?" panggil Tsuna sekali lagi, ragu-ragu. Hibari mengabaikannya.

"Hei, _battle freak_, dengarkan _Juudaime_ bicara!" kata Gokudera kesal. Hibird yang tadinya nemplok di rambut halus dan lembut Hibari langsung lompat. Hibari gegulingan bentar, abis itu men-_death glare_ Gokudera.

"Diam. Atau... kamikorosu!" ancam Hibari. Gokudera mundur.

"A... ah... Hibari-_san_, mau bernyanyi, tidak?" tanya Tsuna blak-blakan tapi dengan nada takut-takut. Hibari sekarang men-_death glare_ Tsuna.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyanyi, hah?" kata Hibari dengan sinis. Ia membalikkan badannya, tidur lagi.

'Apa yang akan dikatakan Haneuma untuk membujukku menyanyi, ya, kira-kira...?' tanya Hibari tiba-tiba pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa Hibari tiba-tiba memikirkan Dino, Author juga nggak tau. Intuisi sepasang kekasih, mungkin? (Author dikamikorosu)

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Sementara itu, di luar. Dino menatap Hibari penuh harap. 'Kyouya... menyanyilah!' perintahnya dalam hati. Ia berdoa supaya Hibari luluh dan mau menyanyi. Dia sampe pake telepati maksa-maksa Hibari nyanyi–sudah pasti telepatinya gagal.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

'Apa yang akan dikatakannya, ya...' pikir Hibari.

"_Kyouya... menyanyilah. Pasti asik. Sesekali menyanyilah. Lagipula, kalau kau tak menyanyi, kau tak akan segera keluar. Dan jika kau tak segera keluar, kau tak bisa segera mencari teman bertarung lagi, kan? Ayo, aku memperhatikanmu dari luar."_

Hibari membuka matanya. Itu bukan pikirannya 100 persen. Itu telepati. Dan–kuhahaha!–Dino sukses mengirimkan telepatinya! Selamat, ya! telepati cinta (?) berhasil! (Author dikamikorosu lagi)

"Memperhatikan...?" gumam Hibari pelan. Ia duduk dan menatap jendela di pintu. Ia mendapati sosok Dino yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Hibari langsung bangkit.

"Yah, sepertinya itu menarik..." kata Hibari sok tak berminat. Tsuna tersenyum, Gokudera nyengir.

"Ma... Maa... Hibari-_san_ labil." Kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Tsuna–yang daritadi punya intuisi seorang fudan–nengok ke jendela dan mendapati sosok Dino yang lagi ngintip. Tsuna tertawa.

"Intuisi cinta. Telepati cinta." Kata Tsuna tiba-tiba. Gokudera dan Yamamoto menatap bingung. Tsuna salah tingkah.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa... atau kalau kalian mau tau, itu seperti kalian berdua." Kata Tsuna sambil nyengir penuh arti dan melirik jendela. Gokudera sama Yamamoto bingung. Tapi mereka akhirnya melirik jendela dan mendapati siluet Dino. Mereka berdua langsung mengang–wait, sama? Mereka berpandangan lagi. Wajah keduanya bersemu. Tsuna nyengir.

Intinya, yang mengetahui sudah ada penguntit dan mahkluk ajaib lainnya ada lima orang. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, dan Chrome.

"Ah, Hibari-_san_, biar kupilih dulu, ya, lagunya?" saran Tsuna. Hibari hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong lagunya yang pas. Awas kalo yang aneh-aneh, ya, _herbivore_, kalo aneh-aneh, kamikorosu!" Katanya. Tsuna nyengir dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Tsuna pun pergi memilih lagu. "Lagu yang cocok, ya...?" gumamnya pelan sambil cekikikan. "Lagu apa yang cocok untuk orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sibuk memilih lagu.

"Lagu perempuan banyak yang bagus, mungkin? Yang cocok untuk Hibari-_san_..." lanjutnya sambil memilih lagu. Ia pun mentelepati (?) Dino untuk memilihkan lagunya. (emang bisa?)

"Ah! Ini saja!" sahut Tsuna tiba-tiba. Senang. Ia segera memilih lagu itu. Lagu dari Supercell. Tapi... lagu apa, ya, itu?

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"A... ano... Hibari-_san_..." Tsuna ragu-ragu memanggil Hibari. Hibari nengok. "Lagunya... lagunya sudah kupilihkan... ber... bernyanyilah..." lanjut Tsuna terbata-bata. Hibari menghela napas. Ia merebut mic dari tangan Tsuna dan maju.

"Lagu apa yang kau pilihkan untukku, _herbivore_?" tanya Hibari sinis. Tsuna mendadak nyengir.

"Lihat saja, Hibari-_san_. Sangat cocok untukmu–seperti yang kau inginkan." Kata Tsuna penuh arti sambil cengengesan.

"Awas kalau lagunya aneh-aneh... kamikorosu!" ancam Hibari. Tsuna mundur sedikit–tetap sambil cengengesan.

.

_Now playing: Supercell – Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari._

.

"Hm..." Hibari mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya ia tak marah... –atau sengaja jaim alias jaga image aja?

"_Itsumodoori no aruhi no koto,_

_Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta,_

'_Konya hoshi o mi ni yukou...'"_

Hibari mulai bernyanyi dengan suara seksi khasnya. Ia melirik ke jendela dan mencari sosok Dino lagi.

Tsuna nyelonong balik ke sofa yang indah itu dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Yamamoto.

Gokudera cekikikan. "Pfft, _Juudaime_, kau serius memilih lagu ini untuk si _battle freak_ ini?" tanya Gokudera sambil berbisik. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Ma... maa... berani sekali kau, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Soalnya dia pesan lagu yang pas. Ini yang pas." Kata Tsuna penuh arti. Yamamoto tertawa.

Kita kembali lagi ke Hibari... –yang malang. (Author dikamikorosu)

Hibari mengangguk-angguk... tapi tiba-tiba menghentikan anggukannya. Ia menatap Tsuna yang hanya cengar-cengir saat ditatap. Hibari kembali mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata bocah itu juga sudah tau... pikirnya.

Hibari melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"'_Tamani wa ii koto iunda ne,'_

_Nante minna shite itta waratta,_

_Akarimonai michi o,_

_Bakamitai ni hashaide aruita,_

_Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni,_

_Oshitsubusarenaiyouni..."_

Dino melting mendengar suara Hibari di luar. Akhirnya perjuangan panjangnya (?) menguntit ruang karaoke nista ini berguna juga... tak sia-sia juga...

Dan yang lebih penting, sekarang dia bisa telepati dengan Hibari dan mereka berdua punya intuisi cinta (?). (Author dicambuk sambil dikamikorosu)

"_Makkurana sekai kara miageta,_

_Yozora wa hoshi ga furu youde..."_

Hibari makin asik menyanyi dan menghayati lagu itu. Gokudera ngakak, Yamamoto nyengir, Tsuna senyum-senyum gaje. Kalau nggak ada Dino, pasti dia udah mengkamikorosu tiga mahkluk _herbivore_ itu. Untungnya abang (?) Dino selalu setia menemani dan mendengarkan nyanyian Hibari, jadi Hibari udah seneng duluan sampe lupa mau mengkamikorosu ketiga _herbivore_ itu. Ryohei ikutan ketawa.

"WAHAHA! LAGU INI SANGAT-SANGAT _TO THE EXTREME_ DAN PAS UNTUKMU!" kata Ryohei. Oke, sekarang kalau tak ada Dino pasti korban kamikorosu kesayangannya itu ada empat, ditambah sang _Guardian of Sun_ yang ngomongnya _to the EXTREME, to the EXTREME _mulu.

"_Itsu kara darou kimi no koto o,_

_Oikakeru watashi ga ita,_

_Douka onegai,_

_Odorokanaide kiiteyo,_

_Watashi no kono omoi o..."_

Sekali lagi cowok dengan wajah tampan dan sadis satu itu menoleh ke jendela. Mencari sosok Dino sekali lagi. Saat menemukan sosok Dino, Hibari mencoba tersenyum dan...

Berhasil!

Astaga, cowok manis itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang paling manis untuk seorang Dino Cavallone!

Wajah smekseh Dino memerah. Merahnya sampai ke telinga. Mukuro–yang daritadi ngiri sama Dino–men-_death glare _Dino. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Kufufu~" kembalilah sang nanas ungu itu ber-kufufu-ria lagi. Kenapa ketawanya 'kufufu'? Author juga nggak tau. Hanya Tuhan, Akira Amano-sensei, dan sang nanas yang tahu. #abaikan#

Ada jeda sejenak untuk lagu ini. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"'_Are ga denebu, arutairu, bega,'_

_Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku,_

_Oboete sora o miru,_

_Yatto mitsuketa orihime-sama,_

_Dakedo doko darou hikoboshi-sama?_

_Kore ja hitori bocchi?"_

Hibari makin serius nyanyinya. Walau rasanya agak malu, asal Dino melihatnya, ia merasa tenang.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro kembali asik ber-'kufufu'-ria. Ia tersenyum dan terlihat sedikit tersipu–maksudnya wajahnya sedikit memerah–saat melihat Hibari menyanyi.

Oke, ini terlalu OOC.

Dino tersenyum senang. Akhirnya muridnya tercintah ini mau nyanyi juga buat dia. Lagunya juga bagus lagi.

"_Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi,_

_Watashi wa nani mo ienakute..."_

Hibari nyanyi nafsu banget. Sampe teriak-teriak segala. Tapi tak masalah, karena para fangirl–bahkan fanboy–nya terus asik berteriak karena mendengar suara smekseh Hibari yang menggema di ruangan karaoke.

Gokudera masih ketawa aja. Menurutnya lucu sekali melihat sang _Leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee _itumenyanyi dengan khusyuk. Tsuna cuma ngangguk-ngangguk menghayati nyanyian Hibari sambil sesekali ngelirik Dino, melihat tampang dan reaksi sang _seme_ terhadap Hibari.

"_Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto o,_

_Dokoka de wakatte ita,_

_Mitsukattatte,_

_Todoki wa shinai,_

_Damedayo nakanaide,_

_Sou iikikaseta..."_

Hibari tambah khusyuk. Gimana nggak khusyuk? Ini kan lagu khusus yang dia nyanyikan untuk Dino Cavallone alias _seme-_nya. (Author lompat sebelum dikamikorosu)

"_Tsuyogaru watashi no okubyoude,_

_Kyoumi ga nai youna furi o shiteta,_

_Dakedo,_

_Mune o sasuitami wa moshiteku,_

_Aa souka sukininarutte,_

_Kou iu koto nan dane..."_

Gokudera masih ngakak. Chrome terpana. Mukuro asik ber-'kufufu'-ria. Ryohei asik ber-'_EXTREME_'-ria. Dino terpana menatap sang murid bernyanyi untuknya. Tsuna nyengir ngeliat Dino sama Hibari. (Author: Kita sama, wahai Tsuna!)

Dan sekarang Tsuna punya kerjaan baru sebagai mak comblang–bukan sebagai bos mafia–yaitu, nyomblangin pair D18 alias Dino Cavallone dan Kyouya Hibari.

Dan Author juga nggak tau kenapa Tsuna bisa alih profesi gitu. Dan Author juga nggak tau kenapa Tsuna bisa jadi _Fudanshi_ gitu. Hanya Tsuna dan Tuhan yang tau... #duesh#

"_Doushitai? Ittegoran,_

_Kokoro no koe ga suru,_

_Kimi no tonari ga ii,_

_Shinjitsu wa zankoku da..."_

Lagu yang sangat cocok untuk seorang Kyouya Hibari, kan? Hibari tambah serius menyanyinya. Sesekali–lagi-lagi–ia mencari sosok Dino untuk berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dino melting di luar ngeliatin muridnya ini nyanyi. Tsuna nyengir terus ngeliatin keduanya. Emang, Tsuna jago banget jadi mak comblang. Mukuro asik ber-'kufufu'-ria karena dia kira senyuman Hibari ditujukan untuknya. Maklum, Mukuro sama Dino ngintipnya bersebelahan, jadi sang nanas berjalan ini ngira Hibari tersenyum untuknya.

"_Iwanakatta,_

_Ienakatta,_

_Nidoto modorenai..."_

Benar-benar lagu seorang _Tsundere_, kan? Lagu yang sangat cocok untuk seorang Kyouya Hibari yang sangat tak jujur pada hatinya... (Author: uhh~ manisnya~ #dikamikorosu#)

Tsuna–lagi-lagi–nyengir. Ayo, Tsuna! Tugasmu sebagai mak comblang sukses lagi!

Hibari mengambil napas sejenak.

"_Ano natsu no hi,_

_Kirameku hoshi,_

_Ima demo omoi daseruyo,_

_Waratta kao mo,_

_Okotta kao mo,_

_Daisuki deshita,_

_Okashii yo ne?_

_Wakatteta no ni,_

_Kimi no shiranai,_

_Watashi dake no himitsu,_

_Yoru o koete,_

_Tooi omoide no kimi ga,_

_Yubi o sasu,_

_Mujaki na koe de..."_

Hibari menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia menariknya lagi, dan mengatur napasnya. Akhirnya cowok bertampang manis dan berbodi smekseh ini selesai menyanyi dengan suara indahnya. Selesai juga ia menyanyi. Tiba-tiba, ia menatap ke jendela lagi dan tersenyum ke arah Dino sekali lagi–senyum yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dino sukses pingsan bahagia menatapnya.

Mukuro mendelik. Dan dia baru sadar kalo senyuman dan nyanyian indah Hibari itu ditujukan untuk Dino. Langsung Mukuro misuh-misuh. Ngiri juga.

Gokudera ngakak. Tsuna nyengir kuda. Ryohei ketawa. Yamamoto asik nyengir sambil cekikikan aja.

Dan Dino udah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Jadi, tanpa Dino yang memerhatikan Hibari, Hibari jadi kayak biasa lagi. Dan melihat keempat _herbivore_–aka Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan Ryohei–nyengir dan ketawa, Hibari jadi malu. Dan untuk menutupi rasa malunya (dan tetap terlihat _cool_) Hibari–seperti biasa–hendak mengkamikorosu ketiganya.

"Hei, _herbivore_!" panggil Hibari. Mereka bertiga–Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan Ryohei–sukses nengok dengan reflek. "Kalian menertawakanku, hah?" kata Hibari. Tonfa di tangan! Bersiaplah ketiga manusia _herbivore_ (?) itu untuk mati!

"Hu-huwaa!" ketiganya panik. Yamamoto sih nyengir, nggak ikutan panik.

Dino bangkit di luar mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru lompat.

Hibari mengangkat tonfanya. "Kalian menertawakanku, kan? Kamikoro–"

"Jangan Kyouya!" teriak Dino dan langsung memeluk Hibari dari belakang sehingga Hibari tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata(?)nya. (Author: Kyaa! Adegan yaoi! #dikamikorosu#)

"A... ah! Hei! Haneuma! Lepaskan!" Hibari panik dipeluk dari belakang begitu oleh Dino. Tiba-tiba Dino sadar kalau secara tak sengaja ia memeluk Hibari.

"Eh... ma-maaf!" kata Dino panik. Ia segera melepas pelukannya. Wajah Hibari merah padam. Merahnya sampai ke telinga. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku, Kyouya." Kata Dino tenang sambil tertawa. Tawa renyah nan manis. Hibari tak bisa bicara lagi. Tanpa kata-kata, ia melempar mic ke arah Tsuna yang nyengir-nyengir unyu dan Hibari kembali berjalan mencari pojokan suram buat mojok.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Ahaha, maaf, ya!" kata Dino sambil tertawa pada Tsuna. Yang lain juga udah ikut masuk. Mukuro, Giotto, Irie, Byakuran, pokoknya semua yang ngintipin udah pada masuk. Bagaimana ruangan kecil itu bisa muat, Author juga nggak tau. Hanya mereka semua dan Tuhan lah yang tau. Jangan tanya Author. (Author dibunuh)

"Hei, Haneuma, kalian sejak kapan mejeng di situ?" tanya Gokudera tiba-tiba. Dino nyengir dan lirik Mukuro.

"Aku sih cuma ikutan Mukuro Rokudo aja. Tanya dia sejak kapan udah mejeng." Kata Dino santai sambil menunjuk Mukuro yang lagi mojok dan berjamur kayak nanas busuk berjamur di pojokan. Gokudera misuh. Tapi ia mendekati Mukuro juga.

"Hei, kau sejak kapan mejeng di sana?" tanyanya. Mukuro–dengan tampang suram–menatap Gokudera.

"Sejak si Takeshi Yamamoto bernyanyi." Kata Mukuro. "Sejak _seme-_mu menyanyi, kufufu~" godanya. Gokudera _blushing_. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke Tsuna.

"Katanya dari _Yakyuu-baka_ nyanyi." Kata Gokudera melapor. Tsuna ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting sekarang ada alasan buat kita untuk terus di sini dan memaksa mereka semua nyanyi. Kufufu~" kata Tsuna kejam sambil nyolong tawa dari Mukuro.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

Interview Tsuna about Hibari's song!

Q: Kenapa Tsuna memilih lagu itu?

Tsuna: Hn, kenapa, ya? kasih tau nggak yaa? (Tsuna dikamikorosu)

Hibari: Jawab yang benar, _herbivore_!

Tsuna: I... iya! Soalnya Hibari-_san_ request lagu yang pas buatnya. Dan aku cuma kepikiran lagu ini.

Q: Kok lagu cinta?

Tsuna: *lirik Dino dan Hibari* Ya karena mereka jatuh cinta, haha!

Hibari: Ambigu, woy! *kamikorosu Tsuna*

Dino: Jangan Kyouya! *peluk Hibari lagi*

Author: Kyaa! Adegan yaoi! *nosebleed* O, oke! Lanjut aja! Abaikan saja kedua cowok ini yaoi-an! *Author dikamikorosu*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Yee, aku lama banget ngetiknya! Semoga suka, ya! Review jangan lupa!

Request masih bisa!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	8. Let's Sing! Dino Cavallone!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Kali ini request by __**shizuo miyuki**__. Dino Cavallone menyanyi! Hyaha~ #dicambuk#_

_Dia requester Dino pertama lho... yang lain request Dino nyanyi duet bareng Kyouya. Kasihan sekali, kau, nak Dino... *free puk puk Dino* #dicambuk#_

_Hn, tanpa basa-basi yang bener-bener basi, mari kita berlari ke ceritanya~_

_Hint betebaran~ OOC betebaran~_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Entah sejak kapan, Dino dan yang lain sudah mengintip. Dan karena Dino, mereka semua ketahuan.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku dari tadi ngintipin." Kata Dino sambil tertawa. Mukuro mojok.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku tau kau mencari Hibari-_san_." Kata Tsuna sambil nyengir nakal. "Lagipula, syukurlah kalian mengintip. Jadi aku juga bisa memaksa kalian menyanyi, fuhaha." Kata Tsuna sambil tertawa kejam. Dino kaget melihat Tsuna yang udah 100% OOC.

"Ahaha. Ka, kami juga menyanyi?" tanya Dino tak percaya. Tsuna ngangguk.

"Yup. Soalnya kalian sudah mengintipi kita nyanyi." Kata Tsuna sambil tertawa kejam.

Dino _sweat drop_. "Hah, ternyata kau malah senang." Katanya. Tsuna nyengir.

"Ya. Syukurlah kalian melihat kita. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan nyanyian kalian. Ayo, dong, ikutan nyanyi." Kata Tsuna. Dino _face palm_.

Tsuna maju lagi ke depan.

"Jadi? Siapa lagi nih yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna pada yang lain. Dengan sengaja, Tsuna menatap Dino penuh harap sekaligus memaksa. Tsuna men-_death glare_ Dino, intinya.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: Let's Sing! Dino Cavallone!**_

* * *

"Haah, dasar Tsuna." Dino menghela napas, lalu tertawa. "Kalau begitu, sini, aku saja yang nyanyi duluan." Dino mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tsuna tertawa _devil laugh_ senang penuh kemenangan. Dino nyengir.

"Dino-_san_, kau serius?" tanya Tsuna iseng. Dino mendelik.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kau memaksaku, sih!" kata Dino sambil nyengir kuda. Tsuna cekikikan.

"Karena aku atau karena aku?" goda Tsuna sambil melirik Hibari yang masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dan tetap _stay cool_. Wajah Dino ikutan sedikit memerah. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Ahaha, karena kau memaksa! Tapi kalau kau mau bilang karena itu sih tak masalah..." kata Dino sambil nyengir dan sedikit melirik muridnya yang wajahnya tambah merah. Mukuro asik men-_death glare_ Dino dan sama sekali tak dipedulikan Dino, seperti tak ada yang men-_death glare_-nya.

"Ahaha. Ya sudah, kau menyanyi, ya!" kata Tsuna. Dino mengangguk. "Aku yang pilihkan lagunya ya!" lanjut Tsuna. Dino mengangguk–dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Wa! Hei! Tsuna! Masa kau lagi yang memilihkan?" tanya Dino panik. Tsuna nyengir.

"Heit, aku yang mengajak yang lain ke sini. Jadi hak besar ada padaku untuk memilih lagu, haha." Kata Tsuna sambil memberikan kedipan mata najong atau yang bisa kita sebut sebagai _death wink_.

"Tsuna!" panggil Dino sambil berusaha mengejar Tsuna, tapi–seperti biasa–tanpa para suboradinate, dia jadi sangat _clumsy_. "Tsu... Tsuna... jangan pilih lagu aneh-aneh yang membuatku malu!" teriak Dino terkapar di lantai. Hibari _sweat drop_. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"_Herbivore_ semuanya bodoh." Kata Hibari sinis. Dino nyengir dan tertawa.

"Ahaha, memang bodoh. Ah, Kyouya, bisa aku minta tolong tangkepin Tsuna? Please...?" pinta Dino pada Hibari dengan tampang _puppy eyes_ yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Wajah Hibari tambah merah lagi. Ia membuang muka.

"Kayak aku akan melakukannya saja!" teriaknya. Dino nyengir. Lucu rasanya melihat sifat _Tsundere_ sang murid tercinta itu.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Tsuna bingung melihat banyaknya pilihan lagu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu memasuki pikirannya, kira-kira, bagaimana kalau Dino tak tau lagu yang ia pilihkan? Bagaimana kalau Dino tak tau lirik lagunya? Kalau begitu sama saja bohong, kan?

Tsuna berbalik dan kembali mencari sosok Dino.

"Dino Cavallone, pamanku tercintah _seme_-nya Hibari-_san_!" panggil Tsuna sambil melenggang kangkung mencari Dino dengan embel-embel mengesankan yang membuatnya nyaris kena serangan maut Hibari.

"A, apa, Tsuna?" tanya Dino gelagapan. Tsuna nyengir.

"Daku bingung memilih lagu untukmu, om!" kata Tsuna. "Numpang tanya aja, lagu bahasa Jepang apa saja yang kau hafal?" tanya Tsuna.

Dino ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ada banyak... Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru, Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari by Supercell, Summer Song by YUI, From Y to Y by Hatsune Miku, Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara by AKB48, Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom, dan–hn, banyak sih." Jawab Dino panjang.

"Buset lagu cewek semua." Celetuk Tsuna kagum. Dino tertawa.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu lagu-lagu yang sering sekali kudengarkan. Aku suka mendengar suara cewek _moe moe_ sih!" jawab Dino.

"_Moe moe_?" tanya Tsuna sambil melirik Hibari. "Hn, tapi kalau suara _moe moe_ milik Hibari-_san_? Apa kau tak suka? Hehe..." tanya Tsuna iseng sambil cekikikan. Tsuna nyaris kena kamikorosu penuh dendam dari Hibari.

"Hm, terima kasih, Dino-_san_!" kata Tsuna dan langsung ngacir milih lagu.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Tsuna mendekam beberapa lama untuk memilih lagu. Susah juga menyesuaikan suara hati Dino dengan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

"Ah! Ini saja!" seru Tsuna tiba-tiba. Ia langsung memilih sebuah lagu. Lagu apa? Yang jelas nanti juga ketauan. Tungguin aja. Kalo dibeberin sekarang nggak seru. Kecuali kalo ada yang ngelirik review fanfic ini–wait, kenapa jadi nyasar?

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Dengan tarian oh-so-najong yang entah sejak kapan jadi ciri khas sang mak comblang _uke moe moe_ itu, Tsuna memasuki kembali ruangan nista itu. "Selamat menyanyi, Dino-_san_, sudah kupilihkan lagu yang cocok untukmu–mungkin!" kata Tsuna penuh arti sambil melempar mic malang yang sedari tadi dilempar mulu ke arah Dino. Dan untung saja ada Romario–subordinate yang setia banget sama Dino–mejeng, jadinya Dino bisa menangkap mic malang itu dengan gaya smekseh yang sempurna.

"Nice catch, Dino-_san_." Tsuna mengacungkan jempolnya pada Dino. Dino nyengir.

"Hn. Eh, Tsuna, kau tak memilih lagu yang terlalu aneh, kan?" tanya Dino agak khawatir. Tsuna angkat bahu. "Eh, kasih tau dong lagunya!" pinta Dino.

Tsuna mendelik. "Mau tau? Mau banget apaahh?" tanya Tsuna alay. Dino _sweat drop_. Tsuna ketawa.

"Iya, iya. _Clue_ saja, ya? _Clue_-nya... adalah... adalah... jreng jreng! _Clue-_nya adalah lagu Utada yang tadi kau sebutkan!" kata Tsuna. "Gampang sekali, kan?" Tsuna melet.

Dino panik. "Geh! Lagu itu?" jeritnya. Tsuna nyengir. Ia melenggang menjauhi Dino sambil melet.

"Selamat menyanyi! Awas kalau menyanyinya nggak bener, ya!" ancam Tsuna sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dino _sweat drop_.

.

_Now playing: Utada Hikaru __– Prisoner of Love._

.

Dino menghela napas. Ia memegang mic itu dan meletakkannya 5 cm di depan mulut.

"_I'm a prisoner of love,_

_Prisoner of love,_

_Just a prisoner of love,_

_I'm just a prisoner of love,_

_A prisoner of love..."_

Dino mulai menyanyi. Suaranya seksinya menggema di ruangan karaoke yang entah besarnya berapa sampe bisa memuat segudang orang ini.

"_Heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite,_

_Waratte iyake ga sashite,_

_Rakubakari shiyouto shiteita..."_

Dino tersenyum sambil menyanyi. Cowok Itali ini sangat menghayati nyanyiannya. Hibari nggak kalah menghayati, _Guardian of Cloud _Vongola Decimo itu terus menatap dan mendengarkan nyanyian sang _seme _tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Aw, setia sekali wahai kalian pasangan sejati. (Author dikamikorosu)

"_Naimononedari blues,_

_Yasuragi wo motometeiru,_

_Michitariterunoni ubaiau,_

_Ai no kage wo otte iru..."_

Dino melirik Hibari yang masih dengan setia menatap dan mendengarkan nyanyian Dino tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Dino tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata. Hibari sadar bahwa dia diperhatikan oleh Dino, dan langsung membuang muka karena wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam. Dino nyengir. Manis sekali sifat Hibari itu padanya.

"_Taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita,_

_Anata ga arawareta anohi kara,_

_Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heikidato omoeta,_

_I'm just a prisoner of love,_

_Just a prisoner of love..."_

Lelaki Itali menyanyikan lagu ini Prisoner of Love ini. Bahkan Tsuna pun langsung terdiam mendengar nyanyian cowok Itali ini. Lancar dan tak ada yang salah. Dino pun tampaknya tak kesulitan menyanyikan lagu ini. Tampak jelas bahwa ia sudah berkali-kali menyanyikan lagu ini sampai hafal betul lirik lagunya.

"_Prisoner of love,_

_Prisoner of love,_

_I'm a prisoner of love..."_

Dino menutup matanya. Semakin menjiwai nyanyiannya. Hibari juga nggak kalah menjiwai. Cowok itu betul-betul cuma sekali mengedipkan mata, itu pun saat menyadari Dino menatapnya lekat-lekat. (Author: Hibari, matamu nggak merah tuh nggak kedip-kedip? #dikamikorosu#)

Mukuro–mau tak mau–ikutan terdiam mendengarkan nyanyian Dino. Semua dalam ruangan itu dan di lu–eh, udah nggak ada yang di luar, ya? – pokoknya semua terpana mendengar nyanyian sang pangeran tamvan itu. (Belphegor: Ushishishi, bukannya aku yang pangeran, ya?)

"_Yameru toki mo sukoyakanaru tokimo,_

_Arashi no hi mo hare no himo tomo ni ayumou..."_

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran nakal masuk ke dalam otak Tsuna. Cowok _uke moe moe_ yang entah sejak kapan jadi mak comblang itu mendapat ide iseng. Kebetulan sekali ia duduk dekat dengan Hibari. Dan lebih kebetulan lagi, tempat mereka duduk agak di depan. Dan Hibari juga terlalu fokus pada Dino. Toel Hibari dikit juga jadi.

Dengan (pura-puar) tak sengaja, Tsuna mendorong Hibari. Karena terlalu fokus pada Dino, Hibari jadi tak mengatur keseimbangan, dan dia pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

"_I'm gonna tell you the truth,_

_Hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu,_

_Watashi wo ouenshitekureru,_

_Anatadake wo tomo to yobu..."_

Dino masih menyanyi. Tapi saat melihat Hibari mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, dia mulai memerhatikan muridnya itu–dan tetap fokus menyanyi. Hebat? Banget.

Hibari benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya saat Tsuna mendorongnya sekali lagi, lebih keras. Cowok berambut hitam itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dan entah intuisi cinta lagi atau bagaimana, Dino secara reflek tanpa melihat Hibari langsung melompat dan menangkap Hibari. Mereka berdua jatuh. Hibari menimpa Dino. Wajah cowok sadis itu berubah merah padam. Dino tersenyum. Tsuna nyengir melihat ia sukses lagi.

"_Tsuyogari ya yokubari ga muimi ni narimashita,_

_Anatani aisareta anohikara,_

_Jiyuu demo yoyuu demo hitori ja munashiiwa,_

_I'm just a prisoner of love,_

_Just a prisoner of love..."_

Entah bagaimana caranya, Dino masih tetap bisa fokus menyanyi walau ia sedang tak terlalu fokus. Dino menyanyi sambil tersenyum pada Hibari. Seperti tak ada yang terjadi, cowok Itali itu tetap saja menyanyi sambil tersenyum pada Hibari. Dia sengaja tidak bangkit.

"_Oh mou sukoshidayo ,_

_Don't you give up,_

_Oh misutenai zettai ni..."_

Hibari mencoba bangkit. Dino secara sengaja membiarkan Hibari bangkit, tapi langsung menarik tangannya. Wajah Hibari semakin memerah. (Author: All hail _Tsundere_! #dikamikorosu#)

"_Zankoku na genjitsu ga futari wo kirisakeba,_

_Yori issou tsuyoku hikareru,_

_Ikurademo ikurademo ganbareru kigashita,_

_I'm just a prisoner of love,_

_Just a prisoner of love..."_

Tsuna nyengir melihat kedua pasangan itu. Yang lain? Tak ada yang begitu memperdulikannya, menurut mereka tak terlalu aneh–soalnya yang lain juga begitu, kan? (Author dibunuh berjamaah)

"_Arifureta nichijou ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita,_

_Kokoro wo ubawareta ano hi kara,_

_Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heikidato omoeta,_

_I'm just a prisoner of love,_

_Just a prisoner of love..."_

Dino bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk sambil masih asik nyengir. Ia menggenggam tangan Hibari makin erat, jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa Dino tak ingin Hibari segera pergi. Tsuna tambah nyengir.

"_I'm a prisoner of love,_

_Prisoner of love,_

_Prisoner of love,_

_I'm just a prisoner of love,_

_I'm a prisoner of love..."_

Tatapan Dino berubah menjadi serius. Ia menatap Hibari lekat-lekat. Hibari memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Wajah cowok _Tsundere_ itu telah memerah. Merahnya sampai telinga. Tsuna nyengir. Sukses lagi kerjaan (?) dia.

Tiba-tiba, Dino menarik Hibari dan memeluknya.

"_Stay with me, stay with me,_

_My baby, say you love me,_

_Stay with me, stay with me,_

_Hitorini sasenai..."_

Dino memeluk erat Hibari. Lagu selesai ia nyanyikan. Tsuna asik jeprat-jepret adengan _Yaoi_ ini. (Author: Tsuna! Bagi fotonya! #dikamikorosu#)

Boong ding. Tsuna nggak hobi jeprat-jepret adegan gituan. Tapi yang jelas dia cengar-cengir saking senengnya.

Hibari melepas pelukan Dino karena malu, bukan karena tak suka. Ia berlari keluar ruangan dan mencari tempat duduk. Niatnya menenangkan diri...

"Kyouya!" Dino berdiri dan melempar mic pada Tsuna. Tsuna sukses menangkapnya. Dino lalu berlari mencari Kyouya. Mau ngapain, ya, kira-kira?

Well, itu abaikan saja. Biarkan mereka berduaan.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

1. Interview Tsuna about Dino's song!

Q: Ikan Tuna–eh, Tsuna, lagi-lagi, kenapa kau memilih lagu itu?

Tsuna: Soalnya Dino-_san_ bisa nyanyiinnya. Lagian lagunya bagus, kan? *_devil laugh_*

Hibari: Dasar _herbivore_ bodoh! Kau membuatku malu! Kamikorosu!

Tsuna: Huwa! Maaf! Bukan salahku! Aku tak menyuruh Dino-_san_ untuk melakukan itu!

Dino: *ketawa*

Author: *ngakak* _Tsundere na Hibari!_

.

2. What's Hibari feel?

Hibari duduk di luar. Dia tak berani masuk lagi. Malu. Sebenarnya ia senang dipeluk begitu oleh Dino, tapi rasanya malu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia senang Tsuna mendorongnya sehingga ada kesempatan untuk dipeluk Dino, tapi ia juga kesal karena saat itu banyak yang sedang memperhatikan. Ia juga menyukai Dino, tapi ia tak bisa jujur. Ah, _Tsundere na_, Kyouya!

"Kyouya!" tiba-tiba Dino muncul. Wajah Hibari kembali memerah. Ia membuang pandangannya. Dino mendekati Hibari dan langsung memeluknya lagi.

"Maaf, Kyouya. Aku tau kau malu. Tak akan kuulangi lagi... kalau di depan orang-orang seperti tadi. Aku janji." kata Dino meminta maaf. Hati cowok _uke _itu luluh juga. Hibari menoleh pada Dino dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalau sampai diulangi lagi, awas, ya!" ancam Hibari. Oke, ini OOC, tapi tampaknya manis juga. "Kalau diulangi, aku tak akan mau menciummu seperti ini lagi!" lanjutnya sambil mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Dino. Dino kaget. Tapi ia menerima ciuman itu.

"Tentu saja." jawab Dino sambil tersenyum.

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Yee, aku lama banget ngetiknya! Semoga suka, ya! Review jangan lupa!

Request masih bisa!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	9. Let's Sing! Mukuro Rokudo!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang tetep me review. Silent reader juga. Tapi aku emang lebih seneng kalo ada yang review, sih... hehe #plak#_

_Nah, sekarang aku penuhin request lagi, ya! Nggak urut dari yang pertama request ato yang duluan request, yang kupenuhin yang menurutku lebih nyambung dulu. Gomen ne! Ya... memang saya Author gagal... *kubur diri* #heh#_

_Kali ini request dari __**RuikaNanami**__. Eh, eh, kenapa judulnya Nekomimi? Kenapa nggak Painappurumimi (?) aja? #ditusuk trident# Hn, khayalanku terlalu nyasar. Gaje, lho! Selamat menikmati!_

_Deskripsi di chapter ini parah... saya masih perlu banyak belajar deskripsi ternyata..._

_Ngomong-ngomong, di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya... Hibari kayak orang lain, kan? Yang pas chapter 'Let's Sing! Kyouya Hibari!' sama di 'Let's Sing! Dino Cavallone!' sama di omake chapter itu. Soalnya... pas chapter Hibari, lice bayangin itu... Teito dari fandom sebelah... (bilang aja fandom 07-Ghost) kalo di chapter Dino... lice bayangin... Hibari itu... Onodera dari SekaiIchi Hatsukoi... kalo di omake nya... malah kebayang Izaya dari fandom seberang Durarara!... *gigitin Hibari (?)* Fail banget, kan? Hoho, kenapa malah curhat? Abaikan saja..._

_Hint betebaran~ OOC betebaran~_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Dino juga sudah menyanyi. Dan dia sudah kembali setelah asik berduaan dengan Hibari.

Tsuna nyengir sambil menatap penuh arti keduanya. Dino malah balas nyengir. Cowok Itali itu mendekati Tsuna.

"Hei, terima kasih, ya." katanya. Tsuna bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Cowok _uke_ itu cekikikan.

"Ahem. Apa aja yang kalian lakukan tadi di luar?" goda Tsuna. Wajah Dino memerah.

"Ahaha, ra-ha-si-a!" jawab Dino sok berahasia. Tapi Tsuna bisa menebaknya.

Mukuro tambah terpuruk melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Pojokan semakin erat dengannya. Cowok berambut nanas itu benar-benar membuat pojokan tambah surem. Itu cowok udah beneran kayak mayat. Sungguh cocok dengan namanya yang berarti 'Corpse', ya? Iye, kalo yang nggak tau, Mukuro itu artinya mayat. Nggak percaya? Trenslet om gugel berada setia di samping anda, para reader tercintah! #eh#

Oh, poor, nanas...

Tsuna mengambil mic. Kasihan juga melihat Mukuro yang terpuruk begitu, makanya Tsuna mau memcoba membuat suasana tenang lagi dan membuat cowok berambut pucuk nanas itu menyanyi. Siapa tau lebih tenang lagi? Asal bukan lagu cinta, sih...

"Hei, hei! Udahan! Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau nyanyi?" tanya Tsuna setengah berteriak. "Kalo nggak ada yang mau nyanyi, nanti tak saya trident pake trident punya om Muku, lho!" ancam Tsuna. Mukuro nyengir. Ia mulai bangkit dari pojokan yang surem dan membuat pojokan yang cerah terang benderang. /lho?

"Ayo, ayo! Nyanyi, dong! Masa nggak ada yang nyanyi? Sepi, nih! Mungkin Mukuro Rokudo mau nyanyi?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap Mukuro penuh harap. Seakan memaksa cowok bergaya rambut pucuk nanas ungu itu menyanyi sebuah lagu. Mukuro menghela napas. Tsuna terus berjuang agar bisa membuat Mukuro menyanyi.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter IX: Let's Sing! Mukuro Rokudo!**_

* * *

Mukuro tertawa kecil. "Kufufu~" tawanya. Tentu saja tawa biasanya. Dia tak bisa tertawa selain tertawa 'Kufufu' seperti itu. Oh, so poor, nanas... (Trident nyangkut di badan Author)

Mukuro mengangkat tangannya. Akhirnya luluh juga cowok ini dengan godaan (?) Tsuna untuk menyanyi. Tsuna tersenyum. Ternyata dia jago juga bikin orang mau nyanyi...

Dan Author sekarang mikir. Sebenernya, Tsuna itu bos mafia, mak comblang, ato tukang nyuruh orang nyanyi? Silahkan pilih sendiri saja... Author nggak ikut... (Author ditendang)

"Mukuro Rokudo, kau mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna girang. Kegirangan, soalnya cowok pucuk nanas itu mau nyanyi juga. Dan akhirnya dia udah nggak kayak mayat lagi. Mukuro mengangguk.

"Kufufu~ tadi kau yang menawarkanku, kan?" kata Mukuro balas bertanya. Tsuna mengangguk. Memang benar sih Tsuna menawarkannya... bahkan sebenarnya menyuruh dan malah memaksanya–secara tak langsung.

"Ehehe! Terima kasih!" ucap Tsuna tulus. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya yang sangat tulus untuk Mukuro. Wajah cowok berambut nanas itu sedikit memerah. Malu melihat keimutan Tsuna. Dasar emang _playboy_ cap nanas...

Tapi Mukuro nggak tau kalo sebenernya Tsuna itu cukup kejam. Oh, poor nanas...

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Hn, jadi?" tanya Tsuna. Ambigu sekali pertanyaan ini, bukan?

"Jadi apa?" tanya Mukuro bingung. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Jadi siapa yang akan memilih lagu untuk Mukuro Rokudo? Masa aku lagi?" tanya Tsuna sambil memajukan bibirnya–cemberut gitu. Ceritanya Tsuna pura-pura nggak mau milihin lagunya. Biar yang lain aja.

Tiba-tiba Hibari nyengir. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran cowok ganteng itu... Author juga nggak tau. Tampaknya dia begitu dendam pada Mukuro.

Hibari ngangkat tangan. Tsuna ngangguk-ngangguk–walau agak bingung.

"Biar aku yang memilihkan..." kata Hibari dengan aura _Yandere_ yang sangat pekat. Bahkan Dino pun terdiam ketakutan. Mukuro mendapat firasat buruk yang sangat buruk. Lagunya dipilihkan oleh Hibari, bukannya dia senang, malah dia takut.

"K-Kyouya Hibari! Jangan kau yang memilih!" teriak Mukuro berusaha menghentikan Hibari. Hibari menoleh dengan tampang kesal.

"Apanya yang tak boleh, hah? Memangnya ada peraturan bahwa aku tak boleh memilih lagu?" tanya Hibari kesal. Mukuro mundur ketakutan. Dia merosot.

"Ti... tidak ada..." jawabnya kalah. Tsuna cengo ngeliatnya. Cowok _uke_ itu berjalan mendekati Hibari.

"Hi... Hibari-_san_..." panggilnya pelan. Hibari nengok kesel. Tsuna mendekat takut dan berbisik. "To... tolong jangan lagu galau, ya?" pinta Tsuna. Hibari mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Khas seorang Kyouya Hibari, kan?

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Hibari sekarang hendak memilih lagu. Cowok Jepang itu bingung menentukan pilihannya. Dia mencari lagu yang menarik dan bisa digunakan untuk balas dendam, tapi bukan lalu yang galau semacam itu.

"Ah..." tiba-tiba pandangan Hibari tertuju pada satu pilihan lagu. Dia membayangkan Mukuro menyanyikannya. Hibari tertawa dan memilih lagu itu. "Ini saja!" ucapnya.

.

_~ Let's Sing~_

.

Hibari kembali ke kerumunan manusia-manusia ajaib yang mau menyanyi itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Mukuro dan memasang tampang tak bersahabat lengkap dengan _death glare_. Mukuro panik.

Hibari merebut mic dari tangan Tsuna dan melemparkannya secara asal ke arah Mukuro. Untung sang pria berambut pucuk nanas itu bisa menangkapnya.

"Cepat menyanyi! Dan harus lengkap dengan gerakannya! Kalau tidak... kamikorosu!" ancam Hibari sambil men-_death glare_ Mukuro. Mukuro mematung ketakutan.

"I... iya..." jawab Mukuro patuh.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Mukuro maju ke depan. Lalu dia berbalik menatap semuanya dan menatap ke arah Hibari penuh harap. "K... Kyouya Hibari, kau memilih lagu apa?" tanya Mukuro penuh harap. Hibari mendengus dan tak menjawab. Maksudnya hanya menyuruh Mukuro tenang dan menyanyi.

Mukuro menelan ludah. Dengan sabar, dia menunggu lagunya.

.

_Now playing: Miku Hatsune – Cat Ears Switch._

.

Mukuro merosot. Pingsan. "Geh! Kyouya Hibari! Kenapa kau memilih lagu ini?" tanya Mukuro sambil berteriak nyolot. Hibari pasang tampang datar tapi dingin ke arah Mukuro.

"Terserahku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hee, _Cat Ears Switch_? Lagu yang imut!" celetuk Fran dengan nada datar tapi sedikit antusias. Mukuro mendelik. Tiba-tiba Fran mengubah topinya menjadi topi berbentuk nanas. "Tapi kenapa judulnya bukan _Pineapple Ears Switch _saja? Kan lebih pas dengan Master." Celetuk Fran lagi dengan nada datar dan tampang lebih datar lagi.

Sebuah trident kesayangan om berambut nanas itu namcep dengan indah di kepala Fran. "Master, itu sangat sakit." Kata Fran dengan nada datar dan jelas tampak tak kesakitan.

"Hn, sudah! Cepat menyanyi!" kata Hibari kesal. "Dan pakai gayanya!" lanjutnya.

Mukuro menghela napas. Dia mulai menyanyi.

"_Kimi to watashi de hyuu hyuu__,_

_Atsui kodou kizandara__,_

_Kawaii nekomimi tsukete__,_

_Futari de gorogoro shimasho..."_

"Hee, benar-benar imut!" celetuk Fran. Trident nancep lagi di kepalanya–eh, maksudnya topinya. "Tapi tak cocok dengan rambut pucuk nanas itu!" lanjut Fran. Trident nancep sekali lagi.

"_Natsui atsu da ne fuu fuu,_

_Senpuuki no kaze abitara__,_

_Aisu ga tokete patapata,_

_Arara choppiri setsunai ne..."_

"Imut sekali!" teriak Tsuna gemas. Dia nyaris saja memeluk dan mencubit pipi Mukuro. Biar dia yang _uke_, tapi dia tetap menyukai sesuatu yang imut seperti itu.

"Ya, benar, imut sekali... pasti lebih imut kalau ditambah _cat ears_-nya itu sendiri." Celetuk Fran datar. Dia memakaikan bandana ilusi _nekomimi_ di kepala Mukuro. Mukuro melemparkan trident lagi sampe nancep lagi di topi Fran.

"Mana gerakannya, hah?" teriak Hibari bersemangat. Mukuro kesal. Tapi Hibari mengancamnya, jadi Mukuro geal-geol nari.

"_Nebokemanako de utouto,_

_Teikyuubi no hirusagari__,_

_Nemaki sugata de urouru,_

_Atsuatsu no amai kaori..."_

"Aih, Mukuro Rokudo imut sekali!" celetuk Tsuna tulus. Dia benar-benar senang melihat Mukuro yang tampak imut. Wajah Mukuro memerah. Tsuna tak menyadarinya. (Author: Aih, Tsuna peka kalo yang lain suka sama orang lain, tapi nggak peka kalo seseorang suka sama dia! Imutnya! #duesh#)

"_Tetsubun mineraru iranai kedo__,_

_Nezame no kafein itsumo no koto__,_

'_Ohayou' aisatsu kawasu kimi no zujou ni nekomimi__,_

_Nebokete'ru no sa..."_

Mukuro jadi semangat nyanyi karena Tsuna memujinya. Dia joget-joget dengan kuping kucing karya Fran di kepalanya. Tsuna bertepuk tangan. Yamamoto sama Gokudera plus Dino–bahkan Hibari–nyengir. Tampaknya hal yang mereka pikirkan sama.

Kenapa Tsuna bisa dengan mudah menangkap tanda-tanda cinta seseorang untuk orang lain, tapi sulit menangkap tanda-tanda cinta seseorang untuknya?–itulah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka berempat.

"_Kimi to watashi de nyaa nyaa__,_

_Nekomimi wa ryoushirikigaku__,_

_Totekachitetokachikatetachi,_

'_Ochitsuke, kafeore nomou,'"_

Mukuro menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan, ke atas, ke depan, ke semuanya. Lalalala, lalalala, lalalala, lalalala–wait, kenapa malah jadi kayak iklan susu itu, ya?

Dengan kuping kucing yang bergerak ke sana kemari, Mukuro dengan serius menyanikan lagu itu sambil tersenyum dan menari. Tsuna tambah terpana.

"_Memori fusoku de atafuta,_

_Atama ga oobaafuroo suru__,_

_Juuichi jigen no sukeeru,_

_Uchuu no shinpi ga kasoku suru..."_

Semua gerakan konyol itu dilakukan Mukuro dengan baik. Mulai dari gerakan normal, gerakan melambaikan tangan, gerakan pose alay dengan tangan sebelah di pinggang yang sebelahnya lagi bergaya-gaya gaje, sampai pose geal-geol gaje. Yang penting Tsuna senang, itu yang dipikirkan Mukuro.

Mukuro menarik napas panjang. Saat itu sedang ada jeda sedikit. Syukurlah...

"_Yume ka utsutsu ka maboroshi__,_

_Natsubate sasou taiyou__,_

_Kodomo mitai na egao de__,_

_Mitsumeru saki ni himawari..."_

Tsuna terpana. Dia tertawa. Manis sekali Mukuro, itu pikirnya. Lucu sekali melihat Mukuro yang tadi mojok karena Hibari diambil Dino langsung dengan semangat menari-nari tanpa ada sebab yang jelas terlihat–padahal Tsuna tak tau sebab Mukuro begitu serius menyanyi dan menari adalah dia.

Mukuro menarik tangan kanannya yang tadi diangkat sesuai tarian. Dia lalu menggerakkannya berirama dengan tangan kirinya. Membentuk pose _neko_ yang sangat imut.

"_Nekomimi sugata ga niau kimi no yokogao__,_

_Aa kurakura suru__,_

_Tatoeba hikagakuteki na koto mo__,_

_Shinjite shimau yuuguredoki ni wa..."_

Tangan kirinya di pinggang. Tangan kanannya diangkat. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak seperti gaya kucing. Mukuro terus bernyanyi dengan asik tanpa peduli ditertawakan yang lain. Yang penting Tsuna tersenyum, itu saja.

Mukuro menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Tangan kanan ke atas, tangan kiri–yang memegang mic–agak ke depan dada. Dia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan. Betul-betul sesuai lagunya.

"_Kimi to watashi de furafura,_

_Sukasazu katate tsunaidara,_

_Futari no soujoukouka de__,_

_Sekai ga douten shiteru..."_

Tsuna tersenyum melihat Mukuro. "Manis sekali! Lanjutkan!" kata Tsuna memberi semangat. Wajah Mukuro memerah lagi. Dia kembali serius menari.

"_Orenji iro no kumoma ni__,_

_Shimashima moyou no kousen__,_

_Atama no ue de pikapika,_

_Ichibanboshi to nibanboshi..."_

Dengan tangan kanan di atas dan jari yang membentuk lambang _peace_ serta tangan kiri di pinggang, Mukuro melenggak-lenggok ke kanan ke kiri sesuai lagu. Ia tersenyum tulus.

Bahkan gaya najong yang itu pun dia lakukan. Gaya najong? Maksudnya yang gaya centil–tangan ditangkupkan longgar dan dijulurkan ke bawah. Mata ditutup, senyum mengembang di mulut. Dan yang paling parah, mengangkat kaki kiri dengan gaya centil dan kaki kanannya jinjit.

"_Manatsu no yoru no tobari ga oriru koro ni,_

_Kimi to watashi de mitsuketa,_

_Nazomeita kiiroi suicchi,_

_Tameshi ni oshita,_

_Dakedo chikyuu houkai da to ka,_

_Okoru hazu nai ne,_

_Dakara anshin shite oyasumi..."_

Lagu ini benar-benar tak cocok untuk Mukuro, ya? Tapi betul-betul, itu orang menyani dengan sangat baik.

"_Kimi to watashi de hyuu hyuu__,_

_Atsui kodou kizandara__,_

_Kawaii nekomimi tsukete__,_

_Futari de gorogoro shimasho..."_

Mukuro menghela napas lega. Tinggal sedikit lagi! Sebenarnya Mukuro malu juga menyanyi seperti itu.

"_Natsui atsu da ne fuu fuu,_

_Senpuuki no kaze abitara__,_

_Aisu ga tokete patapata,_

_Arara choppiri setsunai ne..."_

Selesai juga lagu ini. Mukuro berhenti menari. Ia menghela napas lega. Lalu ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Waaa, Master, nyanyianmu lucu sekali." Celetuk Fran dengan nada datar. Mukuro nyengir.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mukuro tak sengaja.

Tsuna bertepuk tangan. "Keren sekali! Imut!" kata Tsuna. Mukuro tersenyum. Doi begitu senang dipuji oleh sang _uke center_ itu.

Mukuro mendekati Tsuna. "Kufufu~ terima kasih, Sawada Tsunayoshi." kata Mukuro. Cowok itu meraih tangan Tsuna dan mencium punggung tangan cowok _uke center_ itu. Wajah Tsuna bersemu merah padam. Bukan hanya Tsuna yang kaget, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, bahkan Hibari. Semuanya kaget akan perilaku Mukuro terhadap Tsuna.

"Mu... Mu... Mukuro Rokudo?" teriak Tsuna salah tingkah. Mukuro hanya mengembangkan senyum dari bibir seksinya dan menyerahkan mic. Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna.

Tsuna terdiam sambil menggenggam mic itu. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Berdebar-debar begitu cepat. Tsuna merasa agak malu. Wajahnya terasa panas. Tentu saja, sudah merah begitu, juga!

Dengan kaki gemetaran karena masih berdebar, Tsuna melangkah maju.

"A... a... a... ano... si... siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna gelagapan. "Ki... kita masih bisa bernyanyi, lho..."

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

1. Interview Hibari about Mukuro's song!

Q: Hibari, kenapa kau memilih lagu ini?

Hibari: Balas dendam.

Q: Balas dendam? Kenapa tak lagu yang lain lagi?

Hibari: ...

Q: Kyouya Hibari?

Hibari: ...

Author: *puk puk yang ngasih question* Sudahlah, udah jelas banget Hibari hemat kata-kata–atau lebih tepatnya pelit kata-kata. *Author dikamikorosu*

Tsuna: *gelagapan* A, ah, jangan dibahas lagi, dong, lagu itu. *mukanya merah padam*

Author: Kyaaa! _Tsundere na Tsuna!_ *cubit Tsuna* #heh#

Yama: Ternyata gitu toh sifat sang mak comblang kalo diperlakukan istimewa sama orang lain! *nyengir ke Tsuna*

Tsuna: *_death glare_ Yamamoto* Shut up!

Yama: *ketawa* Manis sekali, kalian berdua!

Tsuna: *mukanya tambah merah* *menundukkan kepala*

Author: Kyaaa! Hint nya tambah! #duesh#

.

2. What's Tsuna feel?

Tsuna kaget tiba-tiba tangannya dikecup Mukuro. Dia belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari seorang lelaki begitu. Wajahnya merah padam. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh...

Tsuna menyukai kecupan itu.

Tsuna tak merasa kesal, jijik, atau benci. Sebaliknya, hanya ada perasaan _Tsundere_, senang, dan indah. Tsuna... jangan-jangan dia menyukai lelaki itu?

Tsuna tak tau.

Author tak tau.

Bajaj yang disebut kendaraan Tuhan pun tak tau.

Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Oke, abaikan.

Jantung Tsuna berdebar cepat sekali. Tak pernah dia rasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Dan ini perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Gokudera ke Yamamoto dan perasaan Hibari ke Dino. Jadi... mungkin saja, kan, ini benar?

Tsuna menyukai Mukuro. Bukannya tak mungkin, kan?

Tsuna membuang mukanya. Saat ini dia akan memperkecil hubungannya dengan Mukuro. Mengurangi percakapan langsung, mengurangi kontak mata. Pokoknya semuanya, deh!

Yah, _Tsundere na Tsuna!_

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Yee! Hint nya tambah! Jadi, hint nya sekarang ada 8059, D18, dan 6927. Maaf, ya! Soalnya ngeliat Hibari sama Dino, aku jadi kesian sama Muku! Maaf yang nggak suka!

Request masih bisa!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	10. Let's Sing! Squalo Superbi!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Thanks for all review! Yang jadi silent reader juga! Arigachuu minna! Pokoknya siapa aja yang nyasar ke fanfic ini! Apalagi yang ninggalin jejak nyasar di sini, aku suka banget!_

_Lanjut! Request by __**shizuo miyuki**__ via DM Twitter. Kali ini Squalo. Sebenernya abis semua Guardian, setelah Dino, setelah Nanas, aku pengen bikin Varia. Niatnya mau Xanxus dulu... tapi aku bingung mau lagu apa. Yang request pun tak ada. Jadi, yah, karena yang ada Squalo duluan, kubuat saja Squalo dulu!_

_Ayo, ayo! Yang request Varia! Kubuat nih! Ah! Leviathan! Mammon! Xanxus! Ketiga mahkluk itu belum ada yang request! Ayo, request ditunggu!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, dulu Alice ketipu sama suara Squalo... Alice kan baca manga doang... paling suka nyari character song aja... dan ketipu pas denger suara Squalo. Lice pikir dulu suara Squalo kayak suara Dino... #plak#_

_Hint betebaran~ OOC betebaran~_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tsuna dengan wajah masih memerah maju ke depan. Dia menggenggam mic dengan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran hebat. Mukuro masih asik saja memerhatikan Tsuna sambil mengembangkan senyum khasnya.

"A... a... ano... si... siapa lagi nih yang mau bernyanyi?" tanya Tsuna. Dia memandang semuanya bergantian–kecuali Mukuro.

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Varia–Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Fran, Lussuria, Leviathan, dan Mammon–dan menatap semuanya bergantian dengan tampang penuh harap.

"Ng... mungkin Varia? Ada yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna penuh harap sambil memandang bergantian. _Puppy eyes _yang oh-so-kiyut mejeng di wajahnya.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter X: Let's Sing! Squalo Superbi!**_

* * *

Tsuna tiba-tiba cengo. Kenapa? Soalnya... soalnya... soalnya Tsuna melihat Squalo mengangkat tangannya!

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Xanxus dan yang lain. Pura-pura tak melihat tangan Squalo yang jelas-jelas terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "A... ada yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna. Squalo mendelik. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mengayunkan tangannya.

"VOIII! Biarkan aku menyanyi, hoi!" teriak Squalo dengan suaranya yang sangat hebat. Mendengar teriakan Squalo yang kelewat kenceng itu, Tsuna menutup telinganya. Dan sialnya, suara 'emas' Squalo itu tetap saja terdengar dengan jelas.

"A... ah? Eh, ka-kau mau menyanyi, ya?" tanya Tsuna basa-basi.

"VOIII! Kayak kau tak melihat aku mengacungkan tangan saja!" teriak Squalo kesal. Tsuna panik. Suara 'emas' Squalo sukses membuat gempa kecil-kecilan di Jepang. Wah, teriakan yang sangat hebat...

"A... ah! Maafkan aku! I, iya. Ka... kau mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna tak percaya. Squalo mengangguk. Tsuna mati berdiri. Yang lain mati duduk. (Author dibunuh)

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Ahem." Tsuna batuk (?) sedikit. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Squalo. "Kau benar mau bernyanyi?" tanya Tsuna masih saja tak percaya.

"VOOIII! Perlu berapa kali kubilang, hah?" teriak Squalo. Tiba-tiba botol _tequila_ nyasar dan pecah di kepala Squalo.

"Diam! Berisik kau, _Scum_!" teriak Xanxus mabok. Tsuna ngacir ketakutan.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Err... intinya kau mau menyanyi, kan?" tanya Tsuna ragu pada Squalo. Squalo mengangguk saja. Tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Takut kena lemparan botol _tequila_ penuh cinta dari sang langit Varia. Tsuna kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto nimbrung.

"Ahaha, kau juga mau mencoba menyanyi, ya?" tanya Yamamoto basa-basi. Gokudera melirik kesal Squalo. Wah, pasti sang _Guardian of Storm_ ini cemburu, ya? (Author: Ih, Gokyuun, malu-malu mau! ALL HAIL TSUNDERE! #dibom#)

Tsuna tersenyum pada Yamamoto. Squalo memandang Yamamoto sinis. "Ya. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Squalo sinis. Yamamoto hanya tertawa.

"Yah, tak masalah sih." Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Tsuna melirik Gokudera, melihat reaksi sang _Guardian of Storm_. Dan jelas sekali, lelaki bersurai perak itu menggenggam dinamit di tangannya. Pasti siap melemparkannya ke Squalo yang asik berbincang (?) dengan Yamamoto. Aw, how cute triangle love! (Author diledakkin)

Tsuna nyolek Yamamoto. "Hn, Yamamoto. Cepatlah. Kau mau memilihkan lagunya, tidak?" tanya Tsuna pada Yamamoto.

"Entahlah... aku tak ada ide." Yamamoto mengangkat bahu. Gokudera tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang pilih!" kata Gokudera dengan semangat sekaligus cemburu. Yamamoto lompat.

"Ah! Tunggu aku, Gokudera!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar sang _Guardian of Storm_ tersebut.

Tsuna menghela napas. Niatnya dia mau ikutan memilih–tapi di luar dugaan Yamamoto ikut. Jadi, ya sudah!

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Gokudera!" panggil Yamamoto. Gokudera tidak menoleh.

#plak#

Gokudera berhenti berjalan. Tetapi lelaki bersurai perak itu tak membalikkan badannya. Kayak di pilem-pilem romantis, gitcyuuhh! #heh# (Author become alay)

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, _Yakyuu-baka_?" tanya Gokudera sinis tanpa menoleh. Lelaki bersurai perak itu tak mau kekasihnya itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Kekasih? Ya, kekasih. (Author diledakkin)

Eh, enggak! Cuma lebih baik dibilang kekasih, kan? Wakakak.

"Karena aku senang berada dekat denganmu." Jawab si bodoh itu santai sambil nyengir. Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Simpel sekali jawaban lelaki pecinta _baseball_ itu. Padahal Gokudera kan ingin jawabannya 'Karena aku mencint–'

... Dan Author diledakkin sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata Author.

"Bukannya kau lebih senang bersama si hiu bodoh itu?" tanya Gokudera sinis. Yamamoto memiringkan kepalanya, mencerna perkataan Gokudera. (Author: Dasar, imut-imut lemot... #Author ditusuk piso#)

"Ah, enggak, kok." Jawab Yamamoto dan langsung merangkul bahu Gokudera. Gokudera melawan, tapi rangkulan Yamamoto terlalu kencang. Yamamoto tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu... bersamamu seorang. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Yamamoto. Auranya agak berbeda, lebih dewasa. Gokudera menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tapi dia tak lagi mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Yamamoto.

Melihat Gokudera yang merah padam, Yamamoto tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya mengangkat dagu sang _uke_. Tapi Gokudera tetap tak mau menatapnya.

"Tataplah aku!" perintah Yamamoto. Gokudera tambah menunduk. "Tataplah aku, Hayato..." lanjutnya. Wajah Gokudera memerah saat Yamamoto memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yamamoto. Manis sekali, lho!

Wajah Yamamoto ikutan memerah karena melihat Gokudera sangat manis. "Hayato... panggillah namaku..." perintah Yamamoto pelan. Gokudera ragu. Dia menundukkan kepala, tapi Yamamoto mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Ah... Ta... Takeshi..." kata Gokudera pelan dengan malu. Melihat Gokudera yang sangat imut, secara reflek Yamamoto mencium bibir Gokudera.

"_Ya, yakyuu-baka_?" Gokudera melompat mundur. Kaget saat dicium Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang otaknya lemot bingung melihat Gokudera tiba-tiba mundur. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar juga Gokudera kaget karena tiba-tiba dicium olehnya.

Dasar... ganteng-ganteng lemot...

Well, biarin mereka _yaoi_-an nanti. Sekarang pilih lagunya!

"A, ah. Sudah. Nanti saja... cepat pilih lagunya!" kata Gokudera salah tingkah. Yamamoto bingung.

"Tapi kan kau yang bisa memilih lagunya." kata Yamamoto. Gokudera jadi malu.

"I, iya. Aku pilih dulu." Kata Gokudera salah tingkah. Dia mencoba untuk tak menatap Yamamoto yang hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Yak, ini saja." Kata Gokudera dan langsung memilih satu lagu.

"Sudah kau pilih?" tanya Yamamoto. Gokudera mengangguk.

"Ya. Lagu yang sangat cocok." Kata Gokudera. Tanpa sengaja, dia mengandeng Yamamoto untuk segera keluar. "Cepat keluar. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Kata Gokudera tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan Yamamoto. Wajah Yamamoto memerah.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Yak, selamat bernyanyi!" kata Gokudera sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Yamamoto.

Tsuna kaget melihat Gokudera datang sambil menggenggam tangan Yamamoto. "Go... Gokudera-_kun_..." Tsuna menunjuk tangan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Gokudera–yang baru sadar daritadi menggenggam tangan sang_ seme_–langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"A, ah. Tidak." Gokudera mengambil mic dan melempar pada Squalo. "Sana, cepat nyanyi." Perintah Gokudera. Squalo mengangguk. Dia maju ke depan ragu. Sebenarnya dia memang ingin menyanyi, tapi takut kalau Gokudera yang memilih lagunya.

"VOII! Kau memilih lagu apa?" tanya Squalo. Gokudera hanya angkat bahu. Malas menjawab.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Maju ke depan. Pasang tampang ketakutan. "_Scum_, kalau kau menyanyinya tak bagus, awas ya!" kata Xanxus mengamcan. Botol _tequila_ nyantol dengan indahnya di tangannya.

"I... iya..." jawab Squalo mengangguk.

.

_Now playing: Yakusoku wo Shiyou – Supercell._

.

Hening. Dan semua jangkrik di semua ujung dunia pun ikut terdiam. Kalo Author sih ngakak. Sang Squalo Superbi yang suaranya kayak apaan tau disuruh nyanyi lagu imut dengan nada pelan. Aw, how cute! #plak#

Dengan tampang depresi, Squalo mendekatkan mic nista itu ke mulutnya. Lima meter–eh, lima centimeter jauhnya.

"_Moshimo haguretara,_

_Sono toki wa chanto sagashite yo,_

_Kono hiroi sekai de futari,_

_Maru de maigo mitai da ne..."_

Pria yang sempet Author kira cewek itu menyanyi dengan lancar. Dengan suara 'emas' miliknya. Iya, harus pake tanda kutip. Kalo nggak pake, berarti salah atau yang bilang/nulis gitu kupingnya ancur ato udah disogok sama om hiu _uke_-nya Xanxus itu.

Xanxus diam mengabaikan. Sedangkan sang hiu hujan Varia terus melirik Xanxus berharap sang langit Varia mau melirik dan mantengin nyanyian 'hebat'-nya.

Iya, sekali lagi, pake tanda kutip. (Author ditusuk)

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang ustad salah gaul Xanxan? Sebenernya dia kepengen dinyanyiin gitu sama Squalo...

Walau sebenernya Squalo nyanyi begini juga buat Xanxus...

Si Xanxus mikir karena Squalo nyanyi di tengah orang banyak ini, mungkin aja nyanyiannya buat orang lain. Buat Yamamoto mungkin...

Sedangkan Squalo, karena Xanxus nggak merhatiin dia nyanyi, jadi mikir kalo Xanxus nggak suka nyanyiannya.

How poor those two men...

Dasar pasangan unyu tapi bego. (Author dilemparin botol _tequila_ dan ditusuk)

"_Tashikameru you ni dakishimeatte,_

_Kisu wo shita nando mo,_

_Yo ga akeru made,_

_Tsutaeru kotoba mo shiranai mama,_

_Tada kimi to itai,_

_Sou omotta'n da yo..."_

Dengan suara nge-_rock_-nya yang sama sekali nggak cocok tapi terpaksa Author bilang coco–eh, maksudnya, dengan suara 'manis'-nya yang sangat 'cocok' untu–i, iya! Jangan tusuk saya, Squalo! Maksudnya dengan suaranya yang mantap buat nyanyi lagu imut-imut ini, Squalo dengan nggak tenang nyanyi.

Hn? Suara yang mantap? Hoho, nggak boleh ada protes. Terserah kalian mengartikan 'mantap' itu sebagai apa.

Ada dua pilihan:

Satu, kalian menganggap 'mantap' itu berarti hebat dan pas. Sangat cocok.

Dua, kalian menganggap 'mantap' itu berarti 'hebat' dan 'pas'. Sangat 'cocok'.

Bedanya? Bedanya dari dua pilihan itu adalah tanda kutipnya. Silahkan anda artikan sendiri. Karena kalo Author langsung jelasin, bisa kena tusuk sama Squalo. (Author ditusuk)

"_Saigo no toki ga kite mo,_

_Nakanai de chanto warattete,_

_Kanashii no wa iya dakara sou desho?_

_Datte aishiteru kara..."_

Cowok bertampang semacam cantik tapi suaranya kayak sekuriti itu menyanyi dengan lancar. Lirik-lirik om Xanxus? Udah pasti... Dilirikin balik? Mengkhayal hoi! (Author ditusuk)

"_Kasaneru kuchibiru togirenai you ni,_

_Mottoo tsuyoku dakishimete,_

_Kowaresou na kurai,_

_Tsutaeru kotoba mo shiranai mama,_

_Tada kimi to itai,_

_Sou negatta'n da yo..."_

Entah darimana kekuatannya, Squalo mendadak bisa menyanyi lancar tanpa malu. Cowok bermuka hello kitty tapi bersuara security itu menyanyi dengan mantap. Biarin suaranya false buat lagu imut ini, yang penting nyanyi. Sekalian numpang curcol lewat nyanyiannya itu. Siapa tau Xanxus menyadari isi hati sang _uke_... (Author ditusuk dan dilemparin botol _tequila_ lengkap dengan isinya)

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Xanxus. Tak langsung, agak jauh. Tak mungkin kan dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Xanxus?

Dasar hiu tukang tereak yang _Tsundere_...

"_Hitori samishii toki wa,_

_Sono toki wa okoranai kara,_

_Hayaku watashi no koto wa wasurete,_

_Ikite ikeba ii,_

_Sou yakusoku wo shiyou..."_

Akhirnya sang hujan Varia berhasil menyelesaikan lagunya. Nada-nada 'indah' berhasil terlantun dari mulut manisnya.

Ceilah bahasanya...

Yang penting, Squalo akhirnya selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Dia menundukkan kepala malu.

Dan tiba-tiba botol _tequila_ nyasar dan pecah di kepalanya. Salah satu kepingan kaca botol nista tersebut nemplok dengan indah di kepalanya–oh, well, sadis. Nggak jadi nemplok deh...

Ternyata botol itu (jelas) dari Xanxus! Squalo kaget dilemparin botol gitu sama Xanxus.

"VOII! Sakit!" teriak cowok itu. Xanxus maju dalam keadaan linglung karena mabok.

"Tch, _Scum_, kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu di depan sini, hah?" tanya Xanxus. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Author juga nggak ngerti kenapa Author ngetik ini. (dilempar botol _tequila_)

"Eh?" Squalo kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau menyanyikannya di depan sini? Ambigu jadinya kau kasih lagu ini ke siapa, kan? Harusnya kau menyanyi lagu ini hanya untukku. Untukku! Dasar _Scum_!" Xanxus marah-marah gaje. "Kenapa kau menyanyi lagu ini di depan... kenapa tak di depanku saja? Sampah lain tak perlu dinyanyikan lagu semanis ini darimu." Xanxus menggenggam tangan _uke_-nya. Squalo kaget. Wajahnya merah padam.

"A, ah! VOII! A, aku hanya menyanyi karena terpaksa!" jawab Squalo asal. Dasar _Tsundere_.

"Tak ada alasan lain?" tanya Xanxus.

"E... eh..." Squalo salah tingkah. Xanxus membalikkan badan, mengabaikan Squalo.

"Pokoknya kalo kau menyanyikan lagu manis ini selain di depanku, awas saja, _Scum_!" ancam Xanxus. Squalo ketakutan. Tapi wajahnya memerah. Malu. Sepertinya perasaan mereka sama...

Aw, how cute!

Abaikan saja kedua manusia itu. Tsuna nyelonong mengganggu adegan romantis (?) kedua sejoli dari Varia itu.

"Numpang iklan bentar. Mana mic itu?" tanya Tsuna _to the point_ banget. Squalo kaget. Dia melempar mic itu ke Tsuna.

"Hn. Dasar." Squalo menoleh ke Gokudera. "VOII! Awas kalau kau menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu aneh ini lagi!" ancam Squalo. Gokudera cuma ngangguk.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**~ Omake ~**

Interview Gokudera about Squalo's song!

Q: Kenapa Gokyuun memilih lagu itu?

Goku: Balas dendam.

Tsuna: Ternyata Gokudera-_kun_ benar-benar sayang sama Yamamoto, ya...

Author: Ciee, cemburu nih, ye!

Yama: Aih, aku terharu, Gokudera...

Goku: *lempar dinamit ke Author* Diam, Author bodoh! *nengok ke Yama* E, eh... enggak... *menundukkan kepala*

Author: *gosong kena dinamit* Uh~ dasar Gokyuun~ kok cuma lemparin dinamit ke Author~?

Goku: *_death glare_ Author*

Yama: Dia kan baik banget sama aku! *peluk Goku*

Author & Chrome (yang mendadak Fujo): Kyaaa! Adegan _yaoi_! Wajib diabadikan! Kita putu-putuin, yach! *ambil kamera*

Squalo: VOII! OOT WOY! *tereak pake toa yang udah ada di tenggorokannya*

Author: *tutup telinga* Biarin!

Xanxus: *lempar botol _tequila_ dan nyantol dengan indahnya ke kepala Author* Diam, _Scum_! Jangan kau ganggu juga calon istriku!

Squalo & Author & Chrome & Tsuna & semuanya: *pasang tampang cengo dan hening*

Tsuna (Fudanshi version) & Author & Chrome: Kyaaa! Seriusan? Kyaa! Nanti kalo nikah bagi undangannya, yach! Awas kalo lupa!

Xanxus: *ngangguk dengan santai* Yosh. Tunggu saja.

Squalo: *cengo dadakan* E, eh... VOII! APA MAKSUDMU? *tereak*

Xanxus: Kita mau menikah, kan? Ada masalah?

Squalo: Sangat bermasalah!

Goku: *puk puk Squalo* Udah... ngaku aja... dia suka kamunya juga kok... *mendadak Fudan* Kami mendukungmu...

Tsuna & Author & Chrome: *hening liat Gokyuun*

Author: Kyaa! Mak comblang Gokyuun telah tiba! Dan bertambahlah satu lagi anggota fujodanshi di penpiksien ini!

Goku: Apa saja akan kulakukan demi 'itu'

Semua: *bingung ngeliat maksud Goku*

Author & Tsuna & Chrome (yang emang ketiganya punya jiwa fujodanshi hebat di penpik ini): Kyaa! Setia sekali kamu!

Goku: *wajah memerah*

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Hint nambah! D18, 8059, 6927, XS! Aw, how cute. Semuanya pair kesayangan lice! Bagi yang nggak suka XS... gomen ne... tapi XS pair kesayangan me banget QAQ #plak#

Terus terus, gomen banget updetan ini lama. Soalnya gak sempet...

Request masih bisa!

See you in the next chapter, all!


	11. Let's Sing! Xanxus!

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Let's Sing!"**_

* * *

_**Desclaimer: **__I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's Amano Akira's. Also, I don't own the cover. Comot dari inet, tapi nggak ada copyright nya. Boleh nggak, ya?_

_**Summary: **__Apa jadinya, ya, kalau mereka semua bernyanyi? / Bad at summary._

_**Genre: **__Humor / Parody_

_**Rated: **__T._

_**Details, warnings, and author's notes: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur nyasar kemana-mana, gak jelas intinya, ancur, bahasanya gak jelas karena nyampur yang baku dan yang gak baku, dkk. Pokoknya segala macem hal-hal gaje, deh! Kufufu~ #slap._

_Maaf lama update, ya! Terus, nanti pas udah masuk SMP kayaknya saya mau nge-hiatus dulu... hiksu..._

_Um... makasih review di sembilan chapter sebelumnya yang kalo disebutin juga terlalu banyak. Dan yang review chapter sebelumnya. __**Zhao Gui Xian, kyo kyoya, shizuo miyuki, Demon D. Dino, RuikaNanami, Okicchan16, Aihara-04**__. Maaf kalo ada review yang belum kubalas... agak males. Maaf! Review dan request kalian semua sangat berarti bagi saiah~ #bah#_

_Kali ini request dari nona __**Zhao Gui Xian**__. Xanxan disuruh nyanyi lagu imut-imut begini. Hahay~ bahagianya lice~ #kena lemparan botol tequila# Selamat ngakak, para reader tercintah! Lyric lagunya kupake yang versi cewek. Soalnya aku nggak tau kalo versi cowok... yang pasti bukan 'Watashi no koi wo', tapi apa gitu saya nggak tau. #bah# #Author apaan lu#_

_Hn, maaf kalau mengecewakan, ya!_

_Hint betebaran~ OOC betebaran~_

_Hope you like, all!_

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Tsuna sukses mengambil mic penuh kenangan (?) itu dari tangan Squalo. Dan dengan terpaksa menganggu adegan romantis itu.

Bah.

Mic di tangan. Tsuna maju ke depan. Senang rasanya melihat _hint_ baru itu. Biar bukan dia yang jadi mak comblangnya...

Bah.

Yang penting dia senang. Nambah satu _hint_ lagi, Chrome mengeluarkan aura _fujoshi_ yang selama ini terpendam, Gokudera sedikit lebih jujur, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Jangankan Tsuna, Author juga seneng _to the EXTREME!_ #bah#

Cowok _ultimate uke_ itu maju ke depan–masih tetap berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Mukuro.

"Ng... ada yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuna. "Salah satu dari Varia lagi mungkin?" tanya Tsuna sekali lagi. Squalo men-_death glare _Gokudera dan Xanxus bergantian. Dan dengan polos (?) Xanxus pura-pura nggak nyadar sama tatapan sang _uke_.

Jadi, ada yang mau bernyanyi lagi?

* * *

_~ Let's Sing ~_

* * *

_**Chapter XI: Let's Sing! Xanxus!**_

* * *

"Ayo, dong..." pinta Tsuna sambil pasang _nekomimi _yang entah darimana dia dapatkan dan tampak sangat _moe_. Mukuro nyaris aja _nosebleed_ terus lompat dan nyubitin sang _ultimate uke_ itu.

"Tch. Sampah." Tiba-tiba Xanxus mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau tak ada yang mau menyanyi, biar aku yang menyanyi!" ujarnya. Pria itu maju dan merebut mic dari tangan Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum penuh arti. Senang sekali melihat Xanxus mau menyanyi. Soalnya–sebagai mak comblang–cowok _shota_ itu pengen memilih lagu dan memberi _hint_ lagi.

"Yay! Xanxus! Kau mau menyanyi betulan?" tanya Tsuna tak percaya.

"Kalau kau bertanya, aku tak mau menyanyi." Jawab Xanxus datar dengan kesal.

"Ya sutralah!" Tsuna tertawa. "Baiklah, Xanxan~ Tsuna yang manis ini akan segera memilihkan lagunya, wahai om-om tukang lempar botol _tequila_!" kata Tsuna sambil memberikan _death wink_.

Dan sebuah botol _tequila_ nyasar dan nyaris mengenai sang _ultimate uke_ yang di penpik ini berperan sebagai mak comblang akut.

Untung nggak kena, soalnya kalo kena nanti kesian si Tuna, mukanya imutnya kegores pecahan botol nista itu dan nanti basah kuyub gara-gara isi itu botol. Well, walau sebenernya pasti lebih 'KYAAHH' kalo dianya basah kuyub. Tapi bikin napsu...

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Huff, untung saja nggak kena itu botol." Tsuna mengelus goresan luka di wajahnya. Aw, karena botol nyasar nista itu, muka kiyut milik sang Don Vongola sekaligus FC Author luka, deh. Xanxus! Bagi kulit mukamu buat Tsuna! (Kemudian Author mati karena kehilangan darah dan banyak kaca botol nempel di badan)

Tsuna nengok kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang–oke, yang perlu dipentingkan cuma yang kanan kiri. Sisanya silahkan dibuang ke tong sampah terdekat. (lho kok gitu?)

Tsuna mencari lagu yang pas buat pria sadis itu. Om-om sadis yang dapet gelar 'ustad' Xanxan. Yap, pake tanda kutip. Soalnya, aslinya kebalikannya. (Author kena lempar botol _tequila_ yang isinya masih 100% penuh)

"Yang imut, yang nggak cocok. Pokoknya yang aneh." Kata Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, ini saja!" pekiknya pelan senang. Dia hendak memilih sebuah lagu unyu, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti.

"Wait, kenapa aku berani sekali melakukan hal seperti ini terhadap Xanxus?" tanya Tsuna kebingungan pada diri sendiri. Yap, biasanya kan Tsuna takut (?) sama Xanxus. Tapi tumben banget bisa dengan santai memilih lagu unyu gitu buat Xanxus.

Sambil memikirkan hal bodoh itu dengan keras, secara tak sengaja, Tsuna nyenggol sesuatu yang entah apa Author juga enggak tau tapi yang pasti kalo udah kesenggol jadi kepilih lagunya.

Dan–tada!

Sebuah lagu imut kepilih dan menunggu untuk dinyanyiin 'ustad' Xanxan.

Tsuna mendadak panik sendiri. "Awawa! Ke-kepilih lagunya! Lagunya kepilih!" Tsuna bolak balik kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang (?) gara-gara nggak sengaja ngemilih lagu buat Xanxus. Tsuna panik dan ngubek-ngubek ngeliatin apa yang dipilihkannya secara nggak sengaja.

"Ah! Ini!" pekik Tsuna senang. Ini lagu yang diinginkannya. Jadi, kita ubah dari nggak sengaja jadi setengah nggak sengaja. Tsuna munculin _evil smirk_ khas muka _uke moe moe_ miliknya yang gagal tapi terlihat imut. Oke, Tsuna di sini OOC-nya terlalu _to the EXTREME_, tapi Author udah bilang kan OOC betebaran? Jadi, jangan marahin Author, yaw!

Wait, OOT. Keluar dari cerita. Mari, para reader, giring saya selaku Author gagal buat ngelanjutin ff ini ke arah yang benar.

Tsuna nyelonong lagi nyasar ke ruangan karaoke nista yang entah kenapa masih bisa lega padahal udah segunung manusia ajaib yang nemplok di situ desek-desekkan tapi tetep aja masih ada cukup tempat untuk menampung manusia-manusia lain yang mau ikutan ngegaje nyanyi kayak orang sedeng.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

"Wahai 'ustad' Xanxan _seme-_nya Squalo yang 'manja' dan hobinya nimpukin kepala orang pake botol kaca nista itu! Nyanyi sono!" perintah Tsuna dengan wajah sumringah plus OOC yang terlalu kelewat sadis. Cowok imut itu melemparkan mic yang nasibnya udah kasian banget karena daritadi dilempar tangkep sama mahkluk-mahkluk yang udah nyanyi. Nyaris aja lemparan botol _tequila_ penuh cinta (?) dari Xanxus nimbrung di kepalanya.

"Tch." Xanxus mendecak. Dia maju ke depan. Pria itu men-_death glare _Tsuna yang ternyata udah kebal sementara dengan _death glare_ mana pun karya (?) siapa pun.

Dengan sabar, om itu menunggu munculnya intro musik yang akan beliau (?) nyanyikan itu.

.

_Now playing: Rin Kagamine – Romeo and Cinderella._

.

Xanxus menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia males komen. Nanti aja lemparin Tsuna pake selusin botol _tequila_, itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"_Watashi no koi o higeki no jurietto ni shinaide__,_

_Koko kara tsuredashite..."_

Xanxus menarik napas sekali lagi.

"_Sonna kibun yo..."_

Xanxus menghela napas. Dia mendengarkan alunan musik yang menari di ruang karaoke, menunggu bagian di mana dia akan menyanyi lagi.

Ah, sudah waktunya menyanyi lagi!

"_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai,_

_Seizei ii yume o minasai,_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo..."_

Xanxus nengok ke Squalo. Dia mendekati lelaki bersuara 'merdu' yang tampangnya cukup cantik buat jadi cewek. Squalo mundur lima langkah. Aw, _Tsundere na_ Squ-_chan_!

"VOII! KAU MAU APA?" teriak Squalo dengan suara indah yang saking indahnya bisa memekakkan telinga.

"_Musekaeru miwaku no karameru,_

_Hajirai no suashi o karameru,_

_Konya wa doko made ikeru no?"_

Xanxus menggenggam tangan Squalo dan langsung menariknya. Karena terlalu keras menariknya, wajah mereka menjadi sangat berdekatan. Jarak antara bibir keduanya hanya satu centimeter. Aw, how cute!

"_Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite,_

_Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no,_

_Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne..."_

Xanxus hanya menyanyi. Walau wajah mereka sangat dekat, tapi Xanxus tak mencium lelaki itu. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk menyanyi?

"_Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba,_

_Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?_

_Zenbu misete yo,_

_Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no..."_

Squalo panik. Dia memberontak. Tapi sang langit Varia tetap saja memeluknya. Aw, how cute!

Tapi tetep aja mukanya datar. Emang udah terprogram buat jadi datar dan serem. Yang ngeliat pasti merinding. Tsuna juga aslinya merinding disko. Tapi–ya gitulah–tumben aja Tsuna nggak merinding.

"_Zutto koishikute shinderera__,_

_Seifuku dake de kakete yuku wa,_

_Mahou yo jikan o tomete yo,_

_Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa..."_

"VO, VOII!" teriak Squalo panik. Panik karena ketakutan ato malu ato apa, Author juga nggak tau. Hanya Squalo, Amano Akira, dan Tuhan yang tau.–wait, kok gini lagi.

"_Nigedashitai no jurietto,_

_Demo sono namae de yobanaide,_

_Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne,_

_Sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa..."_

"Diam, aku sedang menyanyi." Kata Xanxus singkat. Dia menatap dalam iris milik Squalo. Wajah Squalo bersemu merah. Xanxus tak melepaskan pandangannya mau pun mengedipkan matanya. Terus menatap lurus Squalo. Squalo juga terpaksa menatap Xanxus dengan wajah memerah. Akan tampak aneh baginya kalau dia menundukkan kepala, dan melihat dada bidang sang langit Varia. Serba salah, ya...? Hidup sebagai seekor (?) _Tsundere_ emang susah... hidup Author juga kesusahan sebagai seorang _Tsun_–_wait_, kenapa malah curhat semacam ini?

"_Nee watashi to ikite kureru?"_

Imut sih... yang nggak seru, mukanya si Xanxus. Itu gimana caranya sih supaya mukanya tetep datar dan tanpa ekspresi tapi serem dan gak merah sedikit pun walau memandang wajah sang _uke_ dari deket?

Xanxus! Ajarin Author dong pasang muka datar tanpa merah sedikit pun gitu!

#salah#

"_Senobi o shita nagai masukara,_

_Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara,_

_Ima dake watashi o yurushite..."_

Tetep dengan muka datar. Muka datar yang mengerikan. Untung aja mic di tangannya belum berubah jadi botol _tequila_. Soalnya kalo berubah, Author juga nggak tau gimana. Dan Author juga nggak bakal jawab kalo ada yang tanya andai mic udah berganti tempat sama sang botol nista kesayangan om dari Varia.

Iya, gitu aja.

"_Kuroi reesu no kyoukaisen,_

_Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen,_

_Koetara doko made ikeru no?"_

Squalo mendorong Xanxus menjauh. Kali ini dia bisa mendorong sang _seme_. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada tomat (busuk –oke, tomat aja, nggak pake busuk.

Ulang.

Wajah Squalo sudah semerah tomat yang biasa dipanen oleh Antonio dari fandom seberang dan nanti dimakan sama Lovino yang juga dari fandom seberang itu.

"_Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni,_

_Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho,_

_Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai..."_

Nyanyi. Nyanyi. Nyanyi. Iyap. Nyanyi terus dari tadi. Dengan muka datar yang tampak serem dan suara yang agak kurang cocok, plus bonus Squalo yang mukanya merah padam. Xanxus mengabaikan Squalo yang wajahnya merah. Dia hanya menyanyi.

Emang pada dasarnya mukanya om 'ustad' Xanxan datar ya...?

"VOII! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Squalo salah tingkah. Xanxus diem bentar.

"Cuma meluk." Jawabnya datar. Squalo _sweat drop_. Yang lain ikutan _sweat drop_. Author juga ikutan _sweat drop_. Tapi Amano Akira-sensei nggak tau ikutan_ sweat drop_ juga apa enggak–_wait_, kenapa jadi gini?

Squalo geleng-geleng kepala. Rambut _full of uban_ yang dia punya itu pun bergoyang ke sana kemari dan kadang-kadang menabok (?) orang-orang yang kurang beruntung karena duduk depan.

–Dan salah satunya adalah Tsuna. Sang boss Vongola yang nyantol (?) jadi mak comblang alias cupid di ff ini.

Nyanyi. Nyanyi aja. Iya, si Xanxus nyanyi aja. Nggak peduli apa pun, yang penting dia masih asik aja nyanyi. Geal-geol kanan kiri atas bawah (?)–maksudnya geal-geol kesana kemari dengan gaya yang oh-so-najong dan joget-joget gaje. Itu lah eksistensi om 'ustad' Xanxan yang sekarang. Anda bingung? Apa lagi saya. Akira Amano-sensei juga bingung kalo ngeliat ini mungkin.

Kenapa bisa begini? Hanya Tuhan dan 'ustad' Xanxan yang tau. Author nggak tau. Akira Amano juga harusnya nggak tau karena dia nggak ikut ambil bagian langsung dalem ff ini. Squalo yang 'pacar'-nya dan udah tau 'diri' Xanxan sampai 'ke bagian terdalam' pun nggak tau ada apa sama dia.

–Bagi yang cukup mesum, mungkin tau yang saya maksud dengan bagian terdalam, yang nggak ngerti bersyukurlah karena kalian masih suci.

"_Kitto ano ko mo sou data,_

_Otoshita nante uso o tsuita,_

_Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo,_

_Datte motto aisaretai wa..."_

Karena lyric lagunya kepanjangan jadi Author skip aja orz. Emang saya Author nggak becus, ya...

Kok malah curhat? Kita lanjut ke cerita––

Xanxus geal-geol gaje nyanyinya. Gila emang ini bos Varia terbaru ini. Udah tampangnya datar, mukanya serem, gelarnya 'ustad', tukang lempar botol _tequila_, semacam manja, _seme_ dari om-om cantik tapi suaranya kayak toa, kerjaannya marah-marah mulu, calon cepet tua, dan ternyata punya jiwa geal-geol (?) kalo udah disuruh nya–uwaa! Xanxus! Jangan lemparin Author pake botol _tequila _yang masih ada isinya! Udah sakit, berat banget tau! (Author kabur)

Squalo cuma mantengin sang _seme_ yang masih asik menyanyi dan bergeal geol ria bagai orang gila–wait, kenapa belakangnya sama-sama 'A'?

"_Ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii,_

_Dou shiyou kono mama ja watashi wa,_

_Anata ni kirawarechau wa..."_

Sekali lagi lyric lagunya di skip orz–iya, iya, saya tau saya bukan author yang becus...

Nyanyi aja dah itu om-om. Squalo udah mojok duluan karena dari tadi dikejar-kejar mulu ama nih om-om. Gile, Xanxus udah kayak stalker zombie yang kerjaannya ngejar-ngejar mulu. _Yandere _gagal gitu...

Iya, gitu aja. Nggak seru amat mah si Xanxus. Nggak sengaja bilang suka...

Tapi Xanxus mendadak agresif lagi. Om itu berjalan mendekati sang hujan Varia, menarik tangannya dan memeluknya lagi.

Unyu sekali saudara!

"He, hei!" teriak Squalo salah tingkah. Xanxus diam saja.

"_Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu__,_

_Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne,_

_Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita..."_

Xanxus mendekap mulut Squalo sampai pria itu nggak bisa napas. How poor little (?) shark... #slap#

Xanxus menyanyi terus sedangkan sang _uke_ wajahnya udah semerah tomat tepat satu centi dari wajahnya.

"_Usotsukisugita shinderera,_

_Ookami ni taberareta rashii,_

_Dou shiyou kono mama ja watashi mo,_

_Itsuka wa taberarechau wa..."_

"V, VOII!" teriak Squalo panik. Xanxus hanya mengabaikannya. Dia tetap saja menikmati nyanyiannya dengan suara yang cukup aneh itu. Mukanya datar. Itu wajib. Jangan tanya Author kenapa mukanya bisa sedatar itu. Tanya Amano Akira. Sekian.

Xanxus melepas tangannya yang mendekap mulut Squalo. Dia langsung menggendong Squalo ala _Bridal style_. Chrome yang berperan sebagai _fujoshi_ dan Tsuna yang berperan sebagai mak comblang serta Author yang hobinya nyelip-nyelip terpana. Tampak imut sekali, saudara-saudara sebangsa setanah air–iya, kepanjangan deh.

"VO, VOIII!" teriak mama Squalo tambah panik. Aw, _Tsundere na _mama Squalo! (Author kena tusukan penuh tjinta *?* dari Squalo)

Xanxus mengabaikan panggilan Squalo. Dia mencium kening sang kekasih (?). Wajah Squalo yang awalnya warna abu-abu kayak hiu berubah jadi merah dan bahkan jauh lebih merah dari matanya Xanxus yang membutuhkan ins*o. Lho kok jadi promosi ins*o?

"_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne..."_

Xanxus mengakhiri lagunya dengan menatap dalam-dalam iris Squalo. Squalo? Mukanya tetep aja lebih merah dari matanya Xanxus. Yang lebih epic lagi, setelah Xanxus mengakhiri lagunya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang hujan Varia alias Squalo Superbi ato yang lebih kita kenal dengan MAMA SQUALO–iya, sengaja ditekankan pada bagian 'mama'-nya supaya jelas itu om-om tampangnya cantik tapi suaranya kayak toa rusak–wait, mama Squalo, jangan tusuk author!

Ulang dikit... tapi eror.

Xanxus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Squalo, dan tiba-tiba saja langsung mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bibir sang hujan Varia. Mama Squalo jelas kaget.

Chrome yang berperan sebagai_ Fujoshi_ akut kaget dan langsung jeprat-jepret adegan _yaoi _tercinta ini. Tsuna alias _our ultimate uke_ tapi di sini beralih profesi dari boss mafia jadi mak comblang langsung terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Amano Akira? Tanyakan pada beliau apa reaksinya. Yang lain sih cengo aja. Yang non _fujodanshi_ pasti jijik. Yang di _inner power_-nya terselip kekuatan _fujodanshi_ pasti langsung tertarik ngeliat ini. Yang lain, yang punya gebetan, mulai dari yang udah dapet ato yang belum dapet ato yang udah kecuri, mungkin iri pengen ngelakuin gitu juga. Author? Author yang nyelip ini udah pasti anemia karena nosblit mulu nggak berenti-berenti.

Squalo berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi Xanxus mendekapnya erat-erat. Aw, how cute!

Saat akhirnya Xanxus melepaskan ciuman itu, rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya. Dia menjatuhkan Squalo begitu saja ke tanah. Dan dengan tidak elitnya Squalo menyatu dengan tanah.

"VO, VOII! Sakit!" teriak Squalo marah-marah. Xanxus cuma men-_death glare_ Squalo.

"Diam, _Stronzo_!" kata Xanxus sambil men-_death glare_ dan botol _tequila_ nyantol dengan indah di tangannya. Squalo langsung terdiam.

Xanxus langsung melempar mic ke arah Tsuna. Oh, bonus botol _tequila_ yang masih penuh dengan isinya. Botolnya terbang mengarah ke Tsuna. Tsuna panik. Dia menutup wajahnya. Dan...

Tep!

Tsuna kebingungan kok badannya nggak basah karena _tequila_ dan nggak sakit kalo kena botol kaca. Pelan-pelan dia membuka matanya. Dan,

Didapatinya Mukuro udah nangkep botolnya duluan!

Mendadak wajah Tsuna terasa panas. Wajahnya memerah. Aw, how cute! _Tsundere na _Tsuna!

"E, eh?" Tsuna kebingungan melihat Mukuro menolongnya. Mukuro berbalik dan menatap ke arah Tsuna dengan tampang dan senyum yang oh-so-ketjeh yang sukses membuat _our ultimate uke_ wajahnya merah padam.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro nebar-nebar tawa khas miliknya. "Jangan sampai wajahmu yang sangat manis itu ternodai oleh luka sekecil apa pun dari botol bodoh ini." Katanya. Wajah Tsuna langsung merah padam.

"Ti, tidak mungkin, kok!" Tsuna membuang muka. Mukuro hanya tertawa. Dia mendekati sang _ultimate uke_ itu dan mengelus pipinya lembut dengan jarinya.

"Mungkin saja, kok. Aku tak ingin wajah semanis ini ternodai luka sekecil apa pun." Kata Mukuro berbisik tepat di telinga Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna berubah tambah merah padam. Tsuna berjalan meninggalkan Mukuro.

"Ka, kayak aku peduli saja!" katanya ketus. Mukuro hanya tertawa.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi Sawada memang selalu manis." Katanya.

.

_~ Let's Sing ~_

.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau menyanyi?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

~ Let's Sing ~

* * *

Kali ini nggak pake omake. Maaf, ya, agak males soalnya. Maaf banget! Update juga lama. Maaf banget!

Hint nambah! D18, 8059, 6927, XS! Aw, how cute. Semuanya pair kesayangan lice! Bagi yang nggak suka XS... gomen ne... tapi XS pair kesayangan me banget QAQ #plak#

Terus terus, gomen banget updetan ini lama. Soalnya gak sempet...

Request masih bisa!

See you in the next chapter, all!


End file.
